Le rival
by bayas
Summary: McShep. Un nouveau militaire s'immisce entre l'amitié de John et Rodney. Un juste retour des choses pour John. Chapitre 11.
1. Chapter 1

**Note : **Besoin d'écrire autre chose avant de finir mes autres fics. Besoin de changer mes idées. Besoin de m'évader.

**Disclaimer**** :** Stargate Atlantis et les personnages étaient la propriété des créateurs de la série.

**- 1 -**

_- Allez McKay ! Un peu de courage ! Cela fait seulement vingt minutes que l'on coure !_

_- Mais il n'est que six heures du matin ! Et je n'ai ..._

_- Arrêtez de parler, _coupa Sheppard. _Vous vous essoufflez, vous avez besoin d'exercices et rappelez vous, si vous ne vous améliorez pas physiquement je vous retire de l'équipe_

_- Je vous déteste Colonel,_ râla le scientifique, _je déteste tous les militaires._

Il s'arrêta, se plia en deux, cherchant un reste de souffle. Il s'appuya à la rambarde en regardant l'océan en dessous.

_- J'ai un rêve ..._

_- Lequel McKay ? _

_- Vous assommer et vous balancer par dessus cette rambarde !_

_- Allez-y, attrapez moi ... _dit Sheppard en souriant et en reculant.

Mais McKay n'entra pas dans son jeu. Alors le militaire joua sa dernière carte, ce qui fut une énorme erreur.

_- Bougez vous McKay ! Regardez le ventre et les bourrelets que vous avez sur les côtés,_ dit-il en les pinçants.

La réaction du Canadien ne se fit pas attendre, une droite en plein visage. Le militaire se retrouva assis par terre, à moitié assommé. Lorsqu'il releva la tête Rodney partait en courant.

_- Merde, je suis allé un peu trop loin,_ murmura John.

**oOo**

John voulut s'excuser mais Rodney l'avait fuit comme la peste toute la journée. Il fut convoqué par Elisabeth et il se douta de la raison. Rodney avait dû se plaindre.

_- Elisabeth ? Je peux entrer ?_

_- Oui, John, asseyez vous. Mais ... qui vous a fait cet oeil au beurre noir ? _

Ah ! Alors Rodney n'avait peut être pas été se plaindre. John inventa une excuse bidon, d'un combat avec une jeune recrue et qu'il s'était fait surprendre.

_- Pourquoi m'avoir convoqué ?_

_- Pour l'arrivée du Dédale. Il y a dix nouveaux militaires, il faudra évaluer leurs compétences et affecter certains à des équipes SGA. Voiçi les dossiers. Le Dédale va arriver dans trente minutes. Je m'occuperais de les accueillir et vous les verrez un par un demain matin._

_- Ok. Je peux aller dans la petite salle de réunion pour commencer à étudier les dossiers ?_

_- Euh ... oui, _répondit Elisabeth étonnée de la soudaine implication du militaire. D'habitude il mettait les dossiers sur un bureau et ne s'en préoccupait pas.

John sortit du bureau et se réfugia dans la salle de réunion. L'étude des dossiers lui permettrait d'oublier l'incident de ce matin. Il se sentait mal, il se sentait coupable d'avoir fait souffrir son coéquipier. Mais il n'arriva pas à se concentrer et laissa les dossiers dans un coin.

**oOo**

Les nouveaux arrivèrent directement dans la salle de la porte, téléportés depuis le Dédale. Elisabeth leurs donna les plans de la cité, leurs affectations dans leurs chambres, et les heures de rendez-vous avec le Colonel.

Plus tard, John alla au mess pour manger, il aperçut Rodney attablé, seul, regardant son plateau à peine entamé. John allait le rejoindre mais il fut doublé par un militaire qui posa son plateau devant le scientifique. Rodney leva la tête et se leva d'un bond. John fut surpris de voir son coéquipier attraper le militaire par les épaules et puis le serrer dans ses bras. Rodney était heureux, joyeux, enthousiaste. Mais qui était ce militaire ? Il s'approcha d'eux.

_- Hum, hum ... Excusez moi messieurs,_ dit John.

_- Ah, c'est encore vous,_ répondit Rodney avec dédain, _vous venez surveiller ce que je mange ?_

_- Non, je voulais juste que vous me présentiez votre nouvel ami._

_- C'est Hunter, Rick Hunter._

John ne put se retenir de rire en entendant ce nom. Il avait toujours détesté cette série avec ce grand dadais d'acteur dont il avait oublié le nom.

_- Vous êtes inspecteur je présume. Et où est votre partenaire ? Dee dee McCall si je me souviens,_ railla John.

_- Tiens, on me l'avait jamais faite cette blague,_ répondit Hunter. _Dis moi, qui est ce guignol ?_ demanda t'il à Rodney.

_- Un peu de respect ! Je suis le Colonel John Sheppard ! Responsable militaire dans cette cité._

Le nouveau militaire ne se laissa pas démonter.

_- Donc c'est vous que je dois rencontrer demain. Ca risque d'être intéressant. _

_- Vous savez ce que je fais à des fortes têtes comme vous ? _s'énerva Sheppard.

_- Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai entendu dire que vous en étiez une également Colonel. J'ai longuement discuté avec mon ami le Colonel Caldwell, et j'en ai appris de bien bonnes ! _

Rodney s'interposa entre les deux militaires avant que ça ne dégénère.

_- Stop, stop, on arrête, Colonel Sheppard, allez manger dans votre coin à moins que vous vouliez que l'on recommence comme ce matin ..._

Au ton du scientifique John sut qu'il était sérieux. Il attrapa son plateau, fusilla du regard Hunter et s'en alla à une table plus loin. Il passa la soirée à observer son coéquipier, à le voir rire. Jamais il n'a ri comme ça avec lui. Il ressentit de la tristesse et de la jalousie comme s'il venait de perdre son meilleur ami.

**oOo**

Le Major Omerta sortit de la salle de réunion. John regarda le prochain dossier. Lieutenant Rick Hunter. Ca allait être chaud vu le caractère du militaire. Il lut les grandes lignes mais un détail attira son attention. Il savait à présent pourquoi et depuis quand McKay et Hunter se connaissaient. Une présence lui fit lever la tête. Le Lieutenant Hunter se tenait au garde à vous devant lui.

_- Bonjour Colonel, je viens pour notre rendez vous._

_- Asseyez vous Lieutenant._ John se leva. _Je reviens dans quelques minutes, je dois reporter le prochain rendez-vous. Je pense que nous allons avoir une longue discussion, une très longue discussion._

_- C'est ce que vous croyez Colonel,_ murmura Hunter une fois John sortit.

**A suivre.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note : **Merci pour vos reviews. Et oui le site ne fonctionnait pas. Voici donc la suite. Pour info j'ai créé un groupe facebook pour les auteurs français. Il est sous ffnet france.

**Disclaimer**** :** Stargate Atlantis et les personnages étaient la propriété des créateurs de la série.

**- 2 -**

John ferma les portes de la salle, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait avec les autres candidats. Il s'assit devant le Lieutenant Hunter, et parcourut longuement son dossier militaire, très lentement. Il voulait déstabiliser le militaire mais celui ci ne bronchait pas.

_- J'ai remarqué plusieurs choses dans votre dossier,_ dit enfin Sheppard au bout de dix minutes. _Tout d'abord, je comprends mieux votre venue içi. Le piston ça ne fait pas de mal non ?_

_- Non. Je connais des gens influants et j'en profite. Je suis sûr que vous feriez de même mon Colonel._

_- Hum ... oui. Et que vous a dit votre ... oncle ... sur moi ?_

_- Permission de parler librement ?_

_- Oui._

_- Que vous étiez un fou, un suicidaire, irrespectueux des lois, que votre place de responsable n'aurait jamais dû être acceptée, j'en passe et des meilleures. Mais il m'a aussi dit que vous étiez un fin stratège._

_- Il n'a pas dit que du mal ?_

_- Non. Vous ne savez pas juger les gens mon Colonel, si vous voyez un peu plus loin que le bout de votre nez vous verriez qu'il y a des gens formidables sur cette cité._

John se leva de sa chaise et mit les mains sur le bureau. Il se pencha un peu plus vers Hunter.

_- Faites attention à ce que vous dites Lieutenant. Vous avez peut être la permission de parler librement mais dans les limites du raisonnable !_

_- Désolé mais j'ai fait parler Rodney car je voyais qu'il n'allait pas bien, et il m'a raconté les insultes que vous lui avez dit hier matin. Cet homme est un génie, un homme brillant, quelqu'un qui a un grand coeur._

_- Un grand coeur McKay ? Faites moi rire !_

_- Vous ne le connaissez pas comme moi je le connais !_

_- Oui, c'est vrai que vous avez été affecté en Russie en même temps que lui. C'est là-bas que vous l'avez connu ?_

_- C'est exact. Il s'est passé tellement de chose là-bas ... Il ... Je ... C'est mon ... MEILLEUR ami !_

Hunter avait lourdement insisté sur le mot meilleur. Pendant qu'il parlait de Rodney le Lieutenant serrait les poings, sa respiration était rapide. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans son comportement, il cachait quelque chose. John savait que le Lieutenant n'en dirait pas plus. Il s'assit et nota quelque chose dans le dossier militaire.

_- Bon, je ne peux pas vous affecter à une équipe pour l'instant. Je vous envoie en entraînement avec mon coéquipier Ronon Dex pour les armes, puis vous irez voir Teyla pour les techniques de combat._

_- Vous me sacquer pour mon oncle ou pour mon amitié avec Rodney ?_

_- Je veux bien vous accorder que je ne me suis pas toujours entendu avec Caldwell mais je le respecte. Et en ce qui concerne Rodney ... il fait juste partie de mon équipe._

_- Entendu mon Colonel._

_- Rejoignez tout de suite Ronon en salle de tir, moi je dois voir un autre candidat._

Une fois le Lieutenant sortit de la salle, John pencha sa tête en arrière et soupira. Ouais, Rodney pouvait avoir d'autres amis que lui, il s'en fichait.

**oOo**

_- Jumper 1, autorisation de décoller._

_- Chuck ? Qui a pris Jumper 1 ?_ demanda John.

Il sortait tout juste du dernier rendez vous lorsqu'il entendit le technicien de la porte. Jumper 1 était à lui, et personne n'avait le droit de le prendre.

_- C'est le Docteur McKay pour un survol de la cité._

_- Qui a donné l'accord ?_

_- C'est moi, _répondit Elisabeth qui sortait de son bureau. _Il me l'a demandé gentiment, pour une fois, et je lui ai donné mon accord._

_- Et pourquoi un survol de la cité ? Un problème sur une des tours ?_

_- Non, il fait juste un baptème de l'air à un des nouveau._

_- Laissez moi deviner ... Lieutenant Hunter ?_

_- Oui._

John sortit sur le balcon, suivit d'Elisabeth.

_- Vous êtes folle !_

_- Pardon ? _s'exclama Weir.

_- Vous savez bien que Rodney n'est pas un as du pilotage ! S'il abîme rien qu'un peu Jumper 1, je le ..._

Il fut interrompu par l'apparition du vaisseau devant le balcon. John pouvait voir Rodney tout sourire et Hunter défiant le Colonel du regard. Rodney fit un signe de la main et le vaisseau s'envola. John put le voir s'éloigner et une fois loin de la cité le vaisseau fit quelques exercices de hautes voltiges. Sheppard enrageait et il allait le faire savoir au scientifique.

**oOo**

Quand Jumper 1 atterrit, John se trouvait derrière Jumper 4. Il voulait les surprendre. La porte arrière s'ouvrit sur des rires. Encore des rires. Décidément ces deux là faisaient bien la paire. John fut choqué de voir Hunter avec un bras sur les épaules de McKay. Ce comportement, c'était peut être plus que de l'amitié ... quoique qu'avec son meilleur ami ... John ne pouvait pas savoir, il n'avait jamais vraiment lié d'amitié avec qui que ce soit. Hunter parlait mais John ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'il disait, juste quelque « tu te souviens ... ». John avait mal à la tête, ses oreilles sifflaient. Finalement il n'engueulera McKay ce soir. Il n'avait qu'une envie, de prendre une douche et d'aller dormir.

**A suivre.**

Pas trop contente de ce chapitre. Je promet que le prochain sera meilleur et plus long.

**(1) j'écrivais ce chapitre quand tout en regardant la tv. En zappant je suis tombée sur l'épisode SG1 où McKay revient de russie car il créait un réacteur naquada. C'est géant ! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Note du 05/04/09**** : **Désolée du retard mais des soucis personnels m'ont bloqués. Et ça ne risque pas de s'arranger. Je note la date car je veux voir quand le dernier chapitre a été updaté. Je sens que ça va me faire peur dans quelques semaines ou quelques mois.

**Disclaimer**** :** Stargate Atlantis et les personnages étaient la propriété des créateurs de la série.

**- 3 -**

John eut du mal à s'endormir. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux il revoyait Hunter et Rodney ensemble. Au mess, dans le jumper, dans le hangar ... Cette amitié était anormale. Un scientifique et un militaire ... Des trois ans passés sur Atlantis John n'avait pas le souvenir d'une grande amitié entre ces deux clans. Car c'était bien des clans. Les militaires d'un côté et le reste de l'autre. Le reste ? Astrophysiciens, anthropologues, botanistes, membres de l'équipe médicale ... Il se demanda où se situaient Ronon et Teyla. Comme Hunter pouvait il supporter Rodney ?

_- Peut être qu'il ne l'a jamais vu à l'oeuvre dans son laboratoire. Il faudrait qu'il voit le vrai visage du tyran ..._

Par dépit, John se leva et se rhabilla pour courir. Il fallait qu'il se défoule.

**oOo**

Deux heures plus tard il se sentait mieux. Montée et descente d'escaliers dans une zone éloignée des quartiers du personnel, retour par les pontons extérieurs ... Dehors, il s'arrêta et regarda les tours. Il était deux heures du matin et peu de pièces étaient allumées. Il repéra une pièce et d'après ses calculs c'était le laboratoire de Rodney.

Quelques minutes plus tard il se retrouva devant. Il entendit Rodney parler à quelqu'un. Son nouveau laboratoire n'avait pas de portes, de longs rideaux étaient posés le long des vitres. Par chance, une chaise était près d'une de ces vitres et elle poussait un pan de rideau permettant à John de pouvoir voir à l'intérieur. Ses deux heures de défoulement s'envolèrent à cause d'une curiosité malsaine.

_- Il est encore là, ce mec !_ grogna John.

Les deux amis buvaient, John n'arrivait pas à voir ce que c'était. Mais le pire ... le pire ! John n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Hunter avait le pantalon baissé aux chevilles et il était en train de le remonter.

Et le sourire de Rodney ! Et son visage ! Il avait les joues colorées. S'il était arrivé quelques minutes plus tôt John les aurait sûrement surpris à « s'amuser ». Il fallait arrêter tout ça. Il se décida à entrer dans le laboratoire.

**oOo**

Dès qu'il fit son apparition il vit Rodney perdre le sourire et afficher un regard hautain.

_- Colonel ? Encore debout à cette heure ci ?_

_- Tout comme vous. Lieutenant, je vois que vous ne quittez plus McKay._

_- Pourquoi ? Y a un temps limite ? Un couvre-feu ?_

_- Non mais c'est louche. Que faisiez vous ?_

_- Ca ne vous regarde pas Sheppard,_ s'emporta Rodney.

_- On parlait du bon vieux temps en buvant de la vodka russe,_ répondit Hunter.

Comme Hunter soulevait la bouteille pour en boire une gorgée au goulot, John put voir un petit coffret en bois que Rodney planqua aussitôt derrière un tas de feuilles.

_- Si j'apprends qu'il y a eu des soucis parce que vous étiez saouls vous allez avoir de gros problèmes, et pas qu'avec moi !_ menaça John.

Rodney se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha très très près du Colonel. John pouvait sentir son haleine, elle n'empestait pas l'alcool.

_- Normalement je ne devrais pas me justifier Colonel, mais vous remarquerez que la bouteille est à peine entamée. Maintenant, vous allez sortir immédiatement de mon bureau._

_- D'accord, mais vous avez intérêt à être à l'heure et en forme tout à l'heure. Nous partons pour P4X269._

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais très bien dormir._

John regarda Hunter puis Rodney et sortit du laboratoire. Il entendit Rodney dire à Hunter qu'il était l'heure de se coucher et qu'il le remerciait pour le cadeau.

_- Qu'est ce que ce cadeau ? _se demanda Sheppard.

**oOo**

Troublé par les évènements de la veille, John ne trouva pas le sommeil. Le lendemain, au mess, il prit un grand café serré. Il vit Rodney arriver, prendre des provisions sur son plateau, lever la tête, le voir et sourire. Etait ce un sourire de défi ou un sourire sincère ? Ca avait l'air sincère. Rodney s'avança et ... passa à côté de lui. Le scientifique alla s'asseoir quatre rangs plus loin avec l'autre militaire. John n'était plus en colère, il était résigné. S'il le voulait, il pourrait renvoyer Hunter pour déviance sexuelle, non application de la loi Don't Ask Don't Tell mais le Colonel n'avait jamais aimé cette loi. Elle était archaïque. De plus, il n'avait aucune preuve des préférences sexuelles du Lieutenant.

Après avoir observé les deux amis pendant cinq minutes, John se retourna pour finir son déjeuner. Il sursauta quand il vit qu'il n'était plus seul à table. Teyla eut du mal à cacher son sourire moqueur et Ronon se moqua carrèment de lui.

_- Comment pouvez vous être militaire et ne pas avoir senti notre présence ?_

_- Je pense Ronon que notre cher Colonel était trop occupé à observer notre scientifique._

_- Ce n'est pas drôle Teyla,_ maugréa John.

L'athosienne perdit son sourire au ton de son ami. Elle ressentit de la peine dans sa voix, alors elle lui attrapa la main et la serra.

_- Il est peut être dans notre équipe mais il a droit d'avoir d'autres amis._

_- Doucement Teyla, ce n'est pas mon ami,_ déclara Ronon entre deux bouchées. _Ne me regardez pas comme ça, je n'ai aucun ami sur cette cité. _

_- Même moi ?_

_- Vous êtes ma coéquipière, tout comme Sheppard et McKay._

_- Homme de cromagnon,_ dit John, reprenant le terme souvent utilisé par Rodney.

_- J'aimerai bien savoir qui est cet homme ? _s'emporta Ronon. _Etait-ce un méchant ? Un dictateur ? Car je sens bien que c'est une insulte !_

_- Pardonnez moi Ronon, je ne voulais pas dire ça. Je suis fatigué._

Le Runner se calma tout de suite et regarda derrière le Colonel. Il fit un signe de la tête à Rodney et Hunter qui arrivaient à leur hauteur. John les fixa jusqu'à ce qu'ils sortent du mess. Ronon et Teyla se regardèrent, inquiets.

_- John. Sentez vous qu'il y ait de l'amitié entre vous et Rodney ? _

_- Je ne sais pas. Comment définir l'amitié ?_

_- Par exemple, connaissez vous la date de son anniversaire ?_

John fronça les sourcils et chercha dans sa mémoire une conversation où Rodney aurait parlé de son anniversaire. Leurs seules conversations étaient scientifiques, sportives, politiques ...

_- Quel est le prénom de ses parents ? quels métiers faisaient-ils ? Est ce qu'il a des frères ou soeurs ?_

_- Je sais qu'il a une soeur, Jeannie **(1)**. Vous voyez Teyla je sais quelque ... chose._

Les mots moururent dans sa gorge en voyant le regard désolé de son équipière. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il ne connaissait pas Rodney McKay. Teyla lui donna le coup de grâce.

_- Si vous étiez amis, vous auriez su qu'__**hier**__ c'était son anniversaire._

_- Vous le saviez ?_

_- Oui, et le Lieutenant Hunter également. Le peu de temps que j'ai passé avec lui, je l'ai trouvé très gentil. John, comme on dit chez vous, mettez un peu d'eau dans votre vin, vous êtes souvent agressif avec McKay. D'accord, il n'a pas un caractère facile mais si vous faites un effort vous verrez que vous apprendrez à le connaître et que c'est quelqu'un d'adorable. _

Le militaire n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, voilà que Teyla lui faisait la morale ! Mais elle n'avait pas tort. Il la remercia et se leva. En partant, il entendit Ronon se faire remonter les bretelles pour avoir dit qu'il n'avait pas d'amis. John sourit en pensant au quart d'heure d'enfer qu'il allait subir.

**oOo**

_- Elisabeth, je peux vous parler ?_

La dirigeante leva la tête et regarda son chef militaire dans l'encadrement de ... l'entrée ? Pas de la porte puisqu'elle ne faisait pas partie du décor. Elle nota pour elle même « faire mettre une porte pour mon bureau ».

_- Elisabeth ?_

_- Oui ? Oh oui, asseyez vous John, _dit elle en tentant de se concentrer.

_- J'aimerai faire une demande spéciale._

_- Laquelle ?_

_- Je veux faire du changement dans mon équipe._

Elisabeth regarda John, soupira, referma son ordinateur portable et se cala un peu plus dans son siège. Elle savait au fond d'elle même que John renverrait un jour son scientifique. Elle se prépara donc à négocier avec son chef militaire.

**A suivre.**

**(1) **Cette fic se passe avant l'arrivée de Jeannie.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note du 26 avril 2009**** : **J'ai relu ma fic « Et si ... » et je me suis étonnée. Je ne me rappelais plus que j'avais écris ça. Je me rappelais de l'histoire mais pas en détail. Juré je ne suis pas blonde. Bon j'update ce chapitre car demain matin ptite opération pour mon oreille (celles qui me connaissent depuis longtemps savent que j'y suis passée il y a trois ans). Je rentre mardi et j'essaierai de poster d'autres chapitres. J'aurai du temps car pas de tv ni radio. Dois vivre dans le silence pendant deux semaines environ. Bonne lecture.

**Disclaimer**** :** Stargate Atlantis et les personnages étaient la propriété des créateurs de la série.

**- 4 -**

Rodney s'avança vers la porte prêt à partir, Teyla et Ronon étaient là. Tous se demandaient où était le Colonel Sheppard.

_- Et voilà, il me dit de ne pas être en retard et c'est lui qui traîne je ne sais où,_ râla le Canadien.

_- C'est bon, je suis là, je suis là, j'avais quelques changements à faire dans l'équipe et je devais avoir l'accord d'Elisabeth avant._

_- Des changements ?_ s'inquiéta Rodney.

_- Oui, et ça vous concerne McKay. Je vous demande d'aller voir Elisabeth dans la salle de réunion immédiatement. _

Le ton du Colonel était sans appel. Rodney marmonna quelques insultes sur les militaires et monta les escaliers. Etant occupé à suivre du regard son coéquipier John fut surpris par la main d'une Athosienne lui serrant vivement l'épaule.

_- John, qu'est ce que vous nous faites là ? Nous sommes une équipe, nous sommes ensemble à chaque mission depuis plus de deux ans et à cause d'une jalousie maladive vous allez tout foutre en l'air ?_

_- Regardez avant de me juger,_ répondit Sheppard en lui faisant un clin d'oeil accompagné d'un sourire franc.

Rodney descendait les escaliers, tout heureux, avec à ses côtés un certain Lieutenant Rick Hunter équipé pour une sortie offworld. John fit un signe au technicien pour qu'il compose l'adresse de la planète P4X269. Teyla et Ronon accueillir le nouveau membre de l'équipe, Rodney en profita pour parler à John.

_- Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi un tel changement ? _murmura le scientifique.

_- Le lieutenant doit effectuer sa première mission d'exploration, mieux vaut le mettre dans notre équipe, d'autant plus qu'il sera plus à l'aise avec vous qu'avec des inconnus mais je veux vous préciser que ce n'est pas définitif, que ce sera que pour quelques missions. Rodney approuva. Et pour hier soir ... je suis désolé, j'étais fatigué._

Les deux hommes se regardèrent quelques secondes sans rien dire et John passa ce temps en apnée. Il eut peur de respirer, il eut peur que cette alchimie entre lui et Rodney ne s'arrête. Quelque chose se passa en lui, il entendit son coeur battre dans ses oreilles, des émotions nouvelles le submergèrent. Il fut le premier à baisser les yeux cassant ainsi ce petit moment rien qu'à eux. Il sentit la main de Rodney se poser sur son bras et entendit un merci. Son esprit eut du mal à revenir sur Terre, du moins sur Atlantis. Il vit Teyla et Ronon passer la porte, Hunter se trouvait devant celle-ci, fixant la flaque bleutée, Rodney à ses côtés. John s'approcha d'eux.

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas Lieutenant, parfois on ressent lors du premier passage du froid et quelques nausées mais après ça passe._

_- Merci de vos conseils Colonel et merci de me donner ma chance._

Ce jour là John découvrit le bonheur de faire plaisir.

**oOo**

Hunter regardait autour de lui, le paysage ressemblait étrangement à la Terre, la seule différence était ces arbres aux feuilles roses pâles.

_- Alors ? Qu'est ce que tu en dis ? _

_- Et bien ... c'est ... je reste sans voix. _

_- Malheureusement, ce paysage idyllique est rare. On peut tomber sur un désert, une forêt tropicale ou pire sur une planète glacière._

_- Ca me rappelera la russie. Tu sais, ton Colonel Sheppard, finalement c'est un mec bien. _

_- Comment ça c'est passé pour ton intégration à l'équipe ?_

_- Il m'a fait appeler dans le bureau de Weir, je pensais qu'il allait me renvoyer mais il m'a dit que j'allais faire partie de cette mission mais que je devais taire et me planquer dix minutes avant le départ dans la salle de réunion pour te faire une surprise. _

_- Tu vois, on croit connaître une personne et finalement elle nous étonne même après deux ans de coopération._

Rodney se retourna et sourit à John resté en arrière avec Teyla. Le colonel lui rendit son sourire plus timidement.

John était fatigué, un mal de tête s'était installé et il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Le chemin pour aller au village lui semblait long, très long, et il avait chaud.

_- Sheppard, vous allez bien ?_

_- Ca va, merci Ronon. Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il fait chaud ?_

_- Je n'ai jamais chaud, ni froid. Moi je dis que vous vivez trop dans le confort vous les terriens, si vous aviez vécu comme moi dans la nature vous seriez peut être plus fort. Tous les matins je prends une douche froide, pas besoin d'eau chaude. L'eau chaude c'est pour les filles, elles sont plus faibles, elles ne sont là que pour porter un enfant et faire ... aïe !_

Le satédien venait de se prendre un coup dans la jambe par une femme, guerrière, chef de clan.

_- Ca fait deux fois de suite que vous m'insultez Ronon. Ce matin en disant que nous n'étions pas amis et maintenant en dénigrant les femmes ! _

_- Vous filez du mauvais coton,_ ajouta John.

_- Je file quoi ?_

_- Laissez tomber c'est une expression terrienne._

_- Oh ! Encore une ! Vous ne savez pas parler normalement les terriens ? Aïe ! _

Cette fois c'était le Colonel qui venait de frapper le satédien.

**oOo**

Arrivés au village, John demanda à Teyla de rentrer elle même en contact avec le chef du village. Ronon accompagna la jeune femme, Rodney et Hunter suivirent des villageois jusqu'à une grange où se trouvait des machines agricoles. John avait confiance en Hunter pour protéger Rodney en cas d'embrouilles. Toujours fatigué, il s'installa à l'ombre d'un grand arbre et ferma les yeux quelques instants.

Teyla arriva une heure plus tard. Elle sourit en voyant le militaire endormit contre cet arbre. Elle l'appela plusieurs fois et elle perdit son sourire en constatant que son coéquipier ne réagissait pas. Elle s'accroupit devant lui et toucha son visage.

_- __**Ronooooon**__**! **_

Rodney et Hunter sortirent de la grange et ils virent Ronon partir en courant. Ils arrivèrent en courant vers Teyla qui venait d'allonger Sheppard sur le sol.

_- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? _demanda Rodney.

_- Je ne sais pas, il avait l'air fatigué et il s'est installé sous cet arbre. Maintenant, il est inconscient et il est brûlant de fièvre. Ronon est retourné sur Atlantis pour demander qu'un Jumper vienne le chercher. _

Rodney sortit une gourde de son sac et un tee-shirt. Il mouilla le linge et l'appliqua sur le visage de son coéquipier. Au regard étonné de Teyla il s'expliqua.

_- Il faut le rafraîchir pour que la fièvre tombe un peu. _

_- Ca je sais. Ce qui m'étonne est que vous ayez un tee-shirt dans votre sac._

Rodney fit une grimace et rougit.

_- C'est que j'aime bien changer de tee-shirt quand il fait trop chaud, j'ai tendance à transpirer._

_- Je comprends pourquoi vous sentez toujours bon, alors que Ronon ..._

Rodney rougit encore plus violemment. Il se reconcentra sur l'état de Sheppard et oublia complètement Hunter.

Celui-ci remarqua le regard que Rodney posait sur John, il vit l'inquiétude sur le visage de son ami scientifique. Il comprit que malgré leurs disputes, ces deux là étaient amis.

**oOo**

_- Teyla, nous arrivons dans quelques minutes._

_- Entendu Ronon._

Ils levèrent la tête en entendant le Jumper passer au-dessus d'eux. Le vaisseau se posa quelques mètres plus loin sur une zone dégagée. Le sas arrière s'ouvrit et quatres personnes arrivèrent en courant.

_- Où est Beckett ?_ demanda Rodney.

_- Il est occupé,_ répondit le Docteur Vera.

_- Trop occupé pour venir secourir un ami ?_ s'énerva le scientifique_. Il va entendre parler de ça !_

_- Fermez la McKay ! _cria le Docteur Vera.

Rodney resta bouche bée devant l'insolence du jeune médecin. Il allait répliquer mais Ronon l'arrêta.

_- Il y a une sérieuse crise sur Atlantis. Quand je suis arrivé Weir m'a informée que Carson s'occupait de plusieurs malades, tous tombés dans un léger coma, et tous brûlant de fièvre. _

_- Une ... une épidémie ?_

_- Sûrement. Weir allait nous contacter pour nous dire de rester sur la planète et qu'Atlantis allait être mise en quarantaine. Mais si Sheppard est malade ... _

_- On va être aussi malade ? Mon Dieu, je ne me sens pas bien, j'ai chaud, je ..._

_- Ca va aller Rodney,_ tenta Hunter pour calmer son ami hypocondriaque, _on va retourner sur Atlantis et voir ce que Beckett a découvert._

Dans le Jumper Rodney oublia son anxiété, trop inquiet pour le militaire. On n'entendait que le bruit des moteurs et les bip bip trop rapides du moniteur cardiaque.

_- Fibrillation ventriculaire, sortez le défibrillateur, _ordonna Vera à son équipe.

Les membres de SGA1 se regardèrent, soucieux. Hunter attrapa la main de Rodney et la serra.

Rodney sursauta quand il vit le corps de Sheppard se soulever lors de la première décharge électrique.

**A suivre.**

The queen of death fic ... on ne se refait pas.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note du 20 mai 2009**** : **Chapitre dédié à ma grande soeur qui a fait « l'ascension » le 11 mai dernier. C'était quelqu'un qui avait un grand talent pour les poèmes et je crois qu'elle va rester près de moi et m'inspirer. J'ai deux muses maintenant, Lorelei et ma soeur. Ne soyez pas tristes pour moi ou pour ma soeur, elle souffrait depuis des années, elle est bien maintenant, elle a retrouvé son chien Harley.

Pour la suite de mon opération à l'oreille, j'ai eu des soucis au réveil. Paralysie faciale à droite. Peux pas bien parler, manger et mon oeil me fait mal car il ne se ferme pas correctement. Je suis en arrêt jusqu'au 21 juin, je vais pouvoir me reposer et écrire si mon oeil le veut bien.

**Disclaimer**** :** Stargate Atlantis et les personnages étaient la propriété des créateurs de la série.

**- 5 -**

- _Quel est la situation Carson ? _demanda Weir.

- _Plus les heures passent, plus il y a de malades. Je vais finir par manquer de lits. _

_- Le Dédale n'est pas loin. S'il le faut ... _Weir leva la main et écouta sa radio. _Bien reçu Chuck. Carson, on vient de m'informer que Jumper 3 arrive avec l'équipe du Colonel Sheppard. Je vais appeler Caldwell pour qu'il pousse les moteurs du Dédale, leur infirmerie servira d'antenne relais._

_- Espérons qu'elle ne serve pas de morgue._

Weir posa une main sur l'épaule du médecin chef et rajouta :

_- Je sais qu'on va y arriver._

Elle sortit de l'infirmerie et Carson retourna dans son laboratoire pour faire des analyses de sang.

**oOo**

Quand l'équipe SGA1 entra dans l'infirmerie, elle vit le chaos, les aides-soignantes et les infirmières s'affairaient auprès des différents malades. Carson, qui surveillait l'arrivée de son équipe favorite, sortit de son laboratoire et parla avec le Docteur Vera. Il indiqua un lit pour Sheppard et fit lui même la prise de sang puis une infirmière déposa des poches de glace autour de John.

_- On doit faire baisser sa température, sinon le cerveau ne tiendra pas le choc,_ dit Carson à SGA1. _Je dois retourner à mon laboratoire pour les analyses, je vous tiendrais au courant. Euh ... où est Hunter ?_

Rodney se retourna. Il n'avait pas vu qu'Hunter n'était plus à côté de lui. Le Lieutenant se tenait à côté d'un malade, lui tenant la main.

_- Excusez moi Lieutenant, nous ne savons pas ce qu'est cette maladie, si elle est contagieuse, si mon équipe porte des masques ce n'est pas pour rien. Je vous demande de sortir de l'infirmerie._

_- J'ai remarqué une marque sur son poignet ... c'est pour ça que je me suis approché._

_- Faites voir ? Oui, c'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression que ... Adeline, apportez moi la loupe qui est dans le tiroir de mon bureau._ L'infirmière arriva en courant avec la loupe. Carson se pencha sur le patient. _On dirait une piqûre d'insecte ... Votre attention ! Regardez chaque patient si vous trouvez une marque bleue comme une varice avec un point rouge au milieu._

Quelques minutes plus tard le résultat tombait. Tous les patients portaient la même marque de piqûre, chacun à un endroit différent.

_- Ca me rappelle quelque chose, _déclara Ronon. _Je sais que sur une planète inhabitée se trouve des insectes qui rendent malades. Ils sont petits, ils prennent un peu de sang et injectent à la place un poison._

_- Oui, j'en ai entendu parler mais je croyais que c'était une légende,_ ajouta Teyla.

_- Donc c'est comme un moustique version pégasienne ? _questionna Rodney.

_- Sûrement, mais comment soigner ça ? Vous savez s'il existe un remède ?_

_- Je crois. Si je me souviens bien il y a un peuple qui sait comment soigner ce genre de piqûre. Je vais voir Weir pour vérifier les dernières adresses composées, une équipe a sûrement ramené cette bête avec elle. Il faut prévenir tout le monde._

Ronon sortit de l'infirmerie, suivit de près par Teyla. Carson tenta de calmer le canadien qui commençait à avoir des sueurs froides.

_- Docteur Beckett, je peux vous voir une minute ?_

_- Bien sûr Lieutenant, que puis je pour vous ?_

_- Je crois que j'ai un problème._

Hunter souleva son tee-shirt et montra une tâche bleue avec un point rouge au milieu.

_- Non ! Pas toi ! _râla Rodney. _Il faut ... il faut que je sorte d'içi._

**oOo**

Cela faisait maintenant vingt minutes qu'Elisabeth avait fait un appel général demandant à tout le monde d'être prudent et de signaler toute bête volante non identifiée. Elle avait ensuite informé Carson que Ronon et Teyla étaient partis pour retrouver un remède contre ce genre de piqûre.

-_ Il faut absolument faire baisser la fièvre en attendant que le remède arrive. On doit aussi réhydrater ... _Carson s'arrêta de parler et renifla. _C'est ... c'est quoi cette odeur ?_

La dite odeur accompagnait un canadien hypocondriaque. Celui ci s'aspergeait de produit anti-moustique.

_- De la citronnelle ? Rodney, je pensais que vous étiez allergique au citron ?_

_- Oui, seulement si je l'avale. Et sachez cher médecin que la citronnelle ne vient pas du citron ! Ca vient ..._

_- Peu importe Rodney, je n'ai pas le temps en bavardage inutile._

L'écossais était à bout de nerf et avoir le scientifique dans les pattes ne l'aidait pas à se concentrer sur ses nombreux malades. Il regarda Rodney qui était vexé mais il savait qu'il oubliera ce petit incident rapidement.

Rodney s'approcha du lit d'Hunter et demanda à l'infirmière comment il allait. Elle lui répondit que la fièvre était montée très rapidement à 39.5 et qu'il dormait pour l'instant. Le scientifique prit une chaise et s'assit devant le lit. Il passa de longues minutes à observer son ami et parfois son regard partait en direction d'un autre lit où était couché Sheppard.

_- Assieds toi près de lui Rodney._

_- Rick ? Comment te sens tu ?_

_- Un peu ... non, beaucoup fatigué mais ça va. Va voir Sheppard, il a besoin de ton soutien, de ton amitié ..._

_- C'est toi mon ami. Lui, il n'est qu'un collègue._

_- Il est plus que ça. J'ai bien senti l'animosité venant de lui dès que je suis arrivé. Il était jaloux de notre amitié. Regarde ce qu'il a fait aujourd'hui, il m'a intégré dans l'équipe pour cette mission._

_- C'était parce qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait à cause de la fièvre._

_- Tu as toujours réponse à tout, _s'amusa Hunter. _Tu es terrible._ Il reprit un ton plus sérieux. _Regarde-le, ensuite écoute ce que dit ton coeur et ta tête. _

Rodney soupira, se leva et se planta devant le lit de John. Il n'avait jamais aimé voir les psychologues car avec eux il découvrait des choses sur lui qu'il n'aimait pas. Et à cet instant précis, c'est ce qu'il se passait. Il avait toujours refusé de s'attacher à quelqu'un, il avait trop souffert dans sa famille, au lycée, il préférait se mettre à dos tout le monde plutôt que d'avoir des amis. Hunter avait été le seul qui avait pu casser cette carapace.

Il attrapa le gant de toilette posé sur la tablette et le plongea dans le récipient d'eau froide. Normalement, c'était l'infirmière Tamara qui devait le faire mais celle ci était occupée à soigner un nouveau malade. Il essora le gant et le posa délicatement sur le front du militaire. Une alarme sonna quelques mètres plus loin et une armada d'infirmières s'afféra autour du malade dont le coeur lâchait. Rodney regarda le moniteur cardiaque de John, le coeur battait rapidement. Allait-il être le prochain à lâcher ? Il attrapa un glacon et il humidifia les lèvres du Colonel. Celui ci se passa la langue sur les lèvres et cligna des paupières. Il ouvrit les yeux et fixa Rodney.

_- Vous êtes à l'infirmerie, le calvaire est bientôt fini, il faut tenir encore quelques heures et vous serez guéri. _Le militaire ébaucha un sourire. _John, j'aimerai vous dire quelque chose ..._

Il fut interrompu par Carson.

_- Rodney, Elisabeth vient de m'informer que Ronon vient d'arriver avec le remède ! Colonel, content de vous revoir parmis nous._

_- Et l'alarme qu'on a entendu tout à l'heure ? _s'inquiéta Rodney.

_- C'est le sergent Sheridan, on a réussit à le stabiliser. Avec de la chance on n'aura aucune perte humaine à déplorer. Bon, Ronon arrive. _

Rodney se reconcentra sur John. Ce dernier s'était rendormi mais sa main était posée contre l'avant bras du scientifique. Il regarda Hunter, celui-ci souriait. Rodney lui rendit son sourire. Il passa la soirée à s'occuper de John, jusqu'à ce que Beckett lui ordonne d'aller se reposer dans ses quartiers.

Après une longue douche chaude, Rodney s'allongea sur son lit et se remémora cette journée de dingue. Le moment qui revenait le plus souvent était celui où Rodney avait parlé à John dans la salle d'embarquement devant la porte des étoiles. C'était la première fois que Rodney l'avait vraiment regardé dans les yeux. C'était tellement irréel ... tellement magique ... Rodney frissonna et remonta la couverture jusqu'au menton. Il tenta de trouver le sommeil mais en vain. Quelque chose le troublait mais il n'arriva pas à mettre un nom dessus.

**A suivre.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Note du 28 mai 2009 : **Merci pour tous vos messages de soutien et vos reviews. J'avais tapé ce chapitre depuis une semaine mais je n'étais pas sûre de l'histoire. On arrive à la fin, encore deux ou trois chapitres pour clôre cette histoire. La suite je vais l'écrire avec la chanson du groupe Muse "Unintended" à écouter d'urgence. Je prépare aussi une songfic. Comme je m'ennuis j'ai le temps de penser. Dès que mon oeil le permettra je lirai les fics où je suis en retard et écrirai la suite des miennes. Je pense qu'avec ce que j'ai, je vais pouvoir finir "Séquelles". Quoique, je ne suis pas aussi handicapée que Rodney.

**Disclaimer**** :** Stargate Atlantis et les personnages étaient la propriété des créateurs de la série.

**- 6 -**

Après la douche, Rodney s'habilla rapidement. Il n'avait qu'une envie, aller à l'infirmerie voir comment allaient Rick et John. Il se regarda un instant dans la glace, il baissa la tête et vit qu'il perdait un peu de cheveux sur le haut du crâne.

_- Il faut que tu commandes une lotion anti-chute mon grand sinon dans quelques années tu vas ressembler à Kojak alors que John sera toujours aussi ... _il marqua une courte pause _... beau._

Il tira sur les pattes d'oies qui commencaient à se former, ouvrit la bouche pour noter la blancheur des dents et se félicita mentalement d'avoir de si beaux yeux bleus.

_- Tes yeux, c'est la seule chose de bien chez toi McKay._

Dieu, qu'il n'aimait pas se parler à lui même, pire, en s'appellant par son nom. Il avait l'impression d'être un vieux garçon qui n'est pas sorti avec une fille depuis des années. Bon, il avait eu une aventure avec Katie Brown, et une également avec Yolanda, la petite infirmière, mais son côté hypocondriaque avait mis fin aux deux relations. Maintenant, ca faisait cinq ... non, six mois qu'il n'avait pas eu la moindre aventure. Il avait l'impression au fond de lui que quelqu'un l'attendait quelque part, son âme soeur, il allait la trouver où l'avait t'il déjà trouvé mais qu'il n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux. Encore les yeux, Hunter lui a dit un jour que ses yeux étaient des armes de « séduction » massives. Rodney était content de le voir sur Atlantis.

**oOo**

Lorsqu'il arriva à l'infirmerie le calme régnait. Il se dirigea sans un bruit vers le lit de Sheppard. Celui-ci était endormi, les poches de glaces avaient disparues ainsi que le moniteur cardiaque. Il soupira de soulagement, son coéquipier était sorti d'affaire. Il était perdu dans ses pensées quand le Colonel se réveilla et hurla. Rodney en fit de même.

_- McKay, vous m'avez fait peur ! J'ai senti une présence et j'ai voulu voir qui c'était. Pourquoi vous me regardiez comme ça ?_

_- Désolé, je viens d'arriver et je voulais savoir comment ... allait Hunter, _mentit Rodney. _Comme je suis passé devant vous j'ai voulu voir dans quel état vous étiez._

_- Vous vous inquiétez pour moi ? _

_- Et bien ... oui ... je suis un être humain, et votre coéquipier qui plus est. Vous êtes passé à ça de la mort. Et ... Je ... _Rodney ferma les yeux un instant.

_- Ca va ? Vous êtes tout pâle. Asseyez vous sur le lit._

_- Hypo ... _

John appuya sur la sonnette d'appel et une infirmière arriva quelques secondes plus tard.

_- Aidez le, il fait une crise d'hypoglycémie._

_- Je vais chercher du sucre !_

Pendant que l'infirmière se dirigeait vers le bureau de Carson, John questionna Rodney.

_- Vous avez mangé quoi ce matin ?_

_- Rien. J'étais tellement inquiet que j'en ai oublié de manger. Je n'ai pas très bien dormi cette nuit non plus._

_- Bloody Hell ! Vous croyez que je n'ai pas eu assez de travail comme ça hier Rodney ?_

Beckett était visiblement éreinté, des grosses cernes sous les yeux et pas d'humeur ce matin. Un signe de la main accompagné d'un froncement de sourcils, John ordonna à Carson de se calmer.

_- Il a oublié de manger. Si vous avez un plateau repas, donnez lui le mien en attendant._

_- D'abord je veux qu'il avale ce morceau de sucre. C'est moi le médecin chef non ?_

Rodney ouvrit la bouche et fit fondre le sucre sous la langue. Sur ordre du médecin chef, il fut accompagné par l'infirmière au bureau de Carson pour y prendre un petit déjeuner. L'écossais resta près du Colonel pour prendre ses constantes.

_- Comment vous sentez vous John ?_

_- Très fatigué, et j'ai mal à la tête._

_- D'accord, je vais vous donner des antalgiques, il va falloir vous reposer, on a faillit vous perdre hier. Votre coeur s'est arrêté dans le Jumper._

_- C'était si grave que ça ? Au juste, c'était quoi ?_

Carson lui fit un résumé des dernières 24 heures.

**oOo**

Une semaine plus tard, bureau de Weir.

_- Quel est la situation Carson ? _

_- Alors ... une semaine après la crise il reste deux malades qui séjournent à l'infirmerie. Le Sergent Sheridan et le Colonel Sheppard. Ce sont les deux cas qui ont été les plus sérieux._

_- John ne vous fait pas trop de misères ? Je sais qu'il déteste l'infirmerie._

_- Au contraire, je m'inquiète. Il ne râle pas, il reste toute la journée au lit, il dit qu'il est très fatigué pourtant ses analyses sont bonnes. Heureusement que Rodney vient très souvent le voir, même tous les jours. Ils jouent aux échecs, ils font des concours de maths, ils parlent de tout et de rien ... _

_- Ils s'entendent mieux, c'est très bien. _

_- Je pense que le Colonel a été très choqué lors de cette maladie, je pense qu'un tour chez Kate lui fera le plus grand bien._

_- Vous croyez ? _

_- Je vous l'affirme, les analyses sont bonnes, le blocage est dans sa tête. Peut être même qu'il fait une petite dépression. _

_- Mouais ... Tenez moi au courant si une amélioration se fait sentir._

Carson sortit du bureau d'Elisabeth puis il y retourna.

_- Au juste, où en est-on des travaux ?_

_- C'est bientôt fini. Je sais que Ronon ne me prend pas pour sa supérieure mais je peux vous dire qu'il va entendre longtemps parler de ses tirs sur le moustique pégasien ! 36 impacts de tirs dans la zone ouest de la cité. _

_- Mais il l'a eu ..._

_- A quel prix !_

_- Il l'a eu ..._

_- On n'est pas dans un western !_

_- Il l'a eu ..._

_- Vous êtes dans quel camp Carson ?_

_- Dans celui qui tue tous les méchants à la fin du film._

Il partit en prenant une démarche de cowboy et en sifflant le thème du film « le bon, la brute et le truand ». Elisabeth sourit et retourna s'asseoir à son bureau.

**oOo**

A l'infirmerie, un certain militaire regardait sa montre. Il était en retard, c'était inhabituel. Sans les visites de Rodney il aurait quitté l'infirmerie depuis longtemps. Il n'avait pas envie de reprendre le travail, la lecture des dossiers, il voulait simplement voir Rodney. L'intéressé arriva enfin. John perdit son sourire.

_- C'est quoi cette tenue Rodney ?_

_- On part en mission._

_- Sans moi ?_

_- Ne vous inquiètez pas, c'est juste une mission de routine. Hunter et moi ..._

_- Parce qu'Hunter part avec vous ?_

_- Oui. C'est une mission sur une planète glacière, ca nous rappelera la russie. On part avec l'équipe du Lieutenant Nelson._

_- Et Ronon ?_

_- Toujours en train de repeindre les murs de la zone Ouest de la cité. Teyla lui donne un coup de main. Il l'a très mal pris le fait d'avoir été puni ... Ca va ?_

_- Ouais._

_- Vous faites la tête ? _

_- Non._

_- Si, si, vous faites la tête ! _s'amusa le canadien.

* **Le docteur McKay est attendu en salle d'embarquement ***

Le scientifique laissa le Colonel seul avec sa frustration. Celui-ci s'imagina sans peine les souvenirs qu'allaient retrouvés Hunter et McKay. De bons souvenirs de Russie. La jalousie pointa à nouveau son vilain nez.

**oOo**

Quand Carson arriva dans son antre, il aperçut le Colonel couché, le drap relevé sur tout le corps, même la tête. Il alla dans son bureau et appela la psychiatre d'Atlantis.

**A suivre.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Note du 11 juin 2009**** : **Merci à Alphy et à sa review qui m'a inspiré les paroles que dit Carson. J'avais écris ce chapitre il y a au moins deux semaines mais je n'étais pas contente des tournures de phrases. Mais bon, il faut tout de même publier. Mon cerveau est en mode « paralysie » également. J'ai du mal à aller sur l'ordi. Il me reste encore 15 jours d'arrêt maladie, peut être plus. Je tenterai d'écrire la suite bientôt.

**Disclaimer**** :** Stargate Atlantis et les personnages étaient la propriété des créateurs de la série.

**- 7 -**

Carson ressortit de son bureau bien énervé. Il essayait d'aider les gens, mais il se faisait rabrouer par certains. La psychologue d'Atlantis était sûrement dans une mauvaise période du mois, mais elle aurait pu faire preuve de délicatesse !

_- Vous savez bien Carson que le Colonel est réfractaire à la psychologie, qu'il ne parle pas quand on l'oblige à venir en thérapie, que je suis déééébordée,_ imita le médecin. _Et moi ? Je ne suis pas débordé ? D'accord, c'est à Sheppard de faire la démarche, mais ce n'est plus à moi de m'occuper de lui, je soigne le corps, ensuite l'esprit c'est.... _Il s'arrêta de parler quand il entendit du bruit derrière le rideau de séparation (1). _Colonel ? Vous êtes debout ?_

_- Oui. Il est temps que je sorte d'içi et que je reprenne le cours normal de ma vie. Je me suis un peu trop reposé, je me suis comporté comme un iii... un faible, un militaire doit savoir surmonter toutes les épreuves._

Le ton était dur, froid, ce qui changeait de la désinvolture qu'affichait par moment Sheppard. Carson remarqua également l'absence d'émotion sur le visage de son ami. Comme s'il avait perdu son âme et qu'il était devenu une machine.

_- John ... si vous voulez parler ..._

_- Je vais bien Docteur Beckett, j'ai juste eu un moment de faiblesse. On ne m'y reprendra plus, _murmura t'il pour lui même. _Si vous n'êtes pas d'accord pour que je sorte ..._

_- Non, non, vous êtes en pleine forme._

Le Colonel vida la tablette, attrapa son livre « Guerre et Paix » et après une hésitation il jeta sur le lit un livre que Rodney lui avait apporté. Il prit congé de Carson et sortit de l'infirmerie.

**oOo**

La porte se referma derrière lui. Ca faisait longtemps que sa chambre n'avait pas été aérée, elle sentait le renfermé. Il ouvrit les persiennes et l'air frais du large se fit sentir. John ferma un instant les yeux et sentit l'odeur des embruns marins. L'image de deux yeux bleus et d'une fine bouche arriva dans sa tête.

_- Non, pas maintenant. Plus jamais. Il faut l'oublier. _

Il soupira, se passa la main dans les cheveux puis se mit une tape sur la nuque pour se punir d'avoir pensé à LUI. Il avait découvert son attirance pour le Canadien cinq jours plus tôt. Ils étaient tous les deux en train de rire à gorge déployée, Rodney lui racontant certaines histoires comme le jour où sa mère avait accueillit le copain de Jenny. Il s'appelait Phil, il se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte quand sa mère lui avait sortit « _bonjour. Vous avez la braguette ouverte _» **(2)**. Le pauvre diable s'était retourné tout rouge. Rodney aimait sa mère, quand il en parlait ses yeux brillaient, on voyait de l'amour dans son regard, il était beau quand il parlait d'elle. Ensuite, il avait raconté comment elle était morte, et John avait ressenti toute la peine de son ami, il lui ouvrait son coeur, sans aucune retenue, c'était la première fois que les deux amis parlaient autant. Toute la nuit John avait pensé à Rodney et lorsque Carson était venu le voir le lendemain matin pour lui dire qu'il pouvait sortir, John avait refusé. Il avait eu peur de ne pas retrouver la même complicité avec Rodney en dehors de l'infirmerie. Le scientifique venait le voir tous les jours, et pas d'Hunter dans les parages.

John entra dans la douche, il mit plus l'eau chaude que l'eau froide. Il fallait qu'il détende ses muscles. Sa main descendit le long de son torse, passa le nombril et arrivée au bas ventre elle remonta rapidement. John soupira encore une fois, comment allait il faire pour se laver s'il ne pouvait pas se toucher ? Il fallait qu'il se reprenne, ne pas renier ses sentiments mais les réprimer jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent. Il ouvrit subitement les yeux quand l'eau devint glacée. Il toucha le jet d'eau, mais celui-ci était chaud, et sa peau était rouge et chaude également. Etait-ce un frisson ? Il coupa l'eau et sortit de la douche.

Dix minutes plus tard, il alla voir Elisabeth. La dirigeante sourit en le voyant frais et dispo, prêt à reprendre le service actif. Elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

_- Comment vous sentez vous John ?_

_- Bien mieux. Une bonne douche et me revoilà en forme. Je crois que j'ai un peu abusé de la situation à l'infirmerie. _

_- Tout le monde à droit à un repos._

_- Oui, mais je suis le chef militaire et j'ai certaines ... obligations._

En disant ça, il pensa surtout aux règles d'une stupide et vieille loi américaine. Il se reconcentra sur Elisabeth qui le regardait attentivement.

_- Vous êtes sûr que vous allez mieux ? Vous aviez l'air très loin dans vos pensées y a quelques secondes._

John la rassura et lui fit un sourire à la Sheppard, celui qui faisait craquer toutes les femmes, particulièrement Elisabeth. Il en jouait parfois un peu trop pour obtenir son accord. Elle allait dire quelque chose quand l'alarme de la porte retentit.

_- Chuck ? _demanda Weir en arrivant en courant vers le technicien.

_- C'est la planète P2Z327, c'est le code du Lieutenant Hunter._

_- Abaissez le bouclier._ Elisabeth vit de l'inquiétude sur le visage du Colonel. _Descendons voir._

Le lieutenant passa la porte en courant, il était seul. Avec ses bottes pleines de neiges, il faillit glisser, mais d'un mouvement de rein, il évita la chute. La scène aurait été comique si son visage n'avait pas eu cet air de panique.

_- Il faut une équipe médicale et un équipement d'alpinisme avec des cordes, des mousquetons, des ..._

Il fut interrompu par Sheppard qui l'avait pris par le col de la veste.

_- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Où est Rodney ?_

Devant le silence du Lieutenant, John compris que c'était Rodney qui était en danger, si ce n'était pire.

_- Nous marchions vers une grotte, quand la glace a cédé et Rodney est tombé dans une crevasse très profonde. Il ne répond pas à nos appels._

_- Si jamais ... _John ferma les yeux pour reprendre son calme. _Elisabeth ! Je pars avec l'équipe de secours. Demandez un Jumper ..._

_- Un Jumper, non,_ coupa Hunter. _C'est impossible de se poser sans risquer ..._

_- Qui vous dit que le Jumper se posera ? On le met en position au dessus de la crevasse et je descend en rappel. Lorne est un excellent pilote._

_- Ok, je l'appelle, il faut vous habiller avec la tenue appropriée, je demande à Lorne de vous retrouver dans 15 minutes dans Jumper 3._

_- Dites lui dans 10 minutes ! _hurla John qui partait en courant.

**oOo**

Quand le Jumper passa la porte Lorne était aux commandes, Hunter lui indiquait la direction, John était dans le sas arrière préparant les cordages, attachant les mousquetons sous le regard de l'équipe médicale dirigée par le Docteur Thorpe, spécialiste en traumatologie. Une fois l'équipe au sol en vue, Hunter rejoignit Sheppard et s'équipa également pour une descente en rappel. John ne fit aucune protestation, il savait qu'Hunter allait venir quoiqu'il en dise.

_- Nous sommes au dessus d'eux, mon Colonel. Johnson dit qu'ils n'ont toujours pas eu de contact avec le Docteur McKay._

Hunter et Sheppard se regardèrent, ils savaient tous les deux ce qui pouvait les attendre en bas.

_- Attention, j'ouvre la porte arrière. Docteur, soyez prêt à descendre la civière à mon appel. Lorne, essayez de ne pas bouger le Jumper._

_- Je ne vous promets rien mon Colonel, mais la chance est avec nous, le temps est beau._

John n'avait pas fait attention au temps, il ne pensait qu'à Rodney au fond de cette crevasse, blessé ou pire. D'un signe de tête, les deux militaires sautèrent et descendirent en rappel. La crevasse avait l'air d'être profonde. A mi-parcours ils s'arrêtèrent pour allumer leurs lampes frontales. John attrapa une lampe torche dans son sac et éclaira le fond de la crevasse.

_- Là bas ! Je le vois._

_- Lorne, déplacez vous de deux mètres sur la droite._ Ils s'accrochèrent à leurs cordes le temps que le jumper se mettent dans l'axe. _Stop ! C'est tout bon._

Ils descendirent rapidement les quelques mètres qui les séparaient de leur ami commun. Le canadien se trouvait sur une plateforme de glace, John prit son pouls, Rodney était inconscient mais vivant. John demanda la civière et à deux ils l'attachèrent. Doucement, Lorne fit s'élever le Jumper, emportant avec lui les deux alpinistes amateurs et la civière. Une fois à la surface, il les déposa sur la neige et attendit à quelques centimètres du sol que tout le monde monte dans le jumper.

Rodney fut pris en charge rapidement par l'équipe médicale et John s'installa à côté de Lorne.

_- Major, vous êtes un pilote hors pair. _

_- Merci Colonel._

_- Sans votre dextérité nous aurions mis des heures à descendre. Je demanderai au SGC ..._

_- J'ai fait mon travail Colonel,_ coupa Lorne.

_- Un très bon travail._

John jeta un regard à l'arrière, Thorpe avait enveloppé Rodney dans une couverture chauffante. Il ne l'avait pas mis sous respirateur et n'avait pas sorti le défibrilateur, ce qui était peut être un bon signe. Hunter se tenait près de McKay et lui murmurait des choses à l'oreille. Quelle était leur relation à ces deux là ? John voulait en savoir plus et ce soir il allait interroger le Lieutenant. Soudain, il se sentit seul, terriblement seul, une boule se forma au fond de sa gorge.

_**« La solitude et le sentiment de ne pas être désiré sont les plus grandes pauvretés »**_

_**Mère teresa**_

**A suivre. Révélation du passé russe au prochain chapitre.**

**(1) Qui a pensé à des bruits de ... plaisirs ? Je vois que certaines lèvent la main. Bravo ! Vous avez l'esprit mal tourné ! Vous avez pas honte ?**

**(2) C'est texto ce qu'a dit ma mère à mon ex-beau frère lors de leur première rencontre. J'adore ma mère. \o/**


	8. Chapter 8

**Note du 28 juin 2009**** : **C'est la galère pour tenter d'écrire une suite. Pour rappel, Rick et John ont récupéré Rodney tombé dans une crevasse sur une planète glacière.

**Pub**** : **lisez la fic « You'll be in my heart » d'exo-tiKway, sa première fic sur SGA avec une songfic McShep. Ca fait du bien, elle m'a évitée d'écrire une deathfic (j'en ressent le besoin d'en écrire une en ce moment).

**Disclaimer**** :** Stargate Atlantis et les personnages étaient la propriété des créateurs de la série.

**- 8 -**

La patience n'avait jamais été son truc, pourtant il en avait fait des postes de gardes au début de sa carrière, garde devant l'ambassade américaine au Caire en Egypte, puis garde devant l'ambassade à Berne en Suisse. Mais c'était loin tout ça, il n'était plus le jeune loup attendant qu'on l'appelle sur les lieux de batailles, il se sentait maintenant vieux, un vieux loup solitaire, qui aime bien ses petites habitudes, lire son livre le soir avec une petite bière fraîche ... seul ... si seul ...

Il releva la tête en entendant les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir. Hunter avait les traits tirés, les cheveux en batailles. Leurs regards se croisèrent mais Hunter baissa immédiatement la tête. Il voulut éviter toutes confrontations mais c'était mal connaître le Colonel. Ca faisait maintenant deux heures que Carson et son équipe s'occupait de Rodney. Deux heures que John patientait dehors, dans le couloir, deux heures qu'il attendait qu'Hunter sorte pour répondre à ses nombreuses questions. Trente minutes plus tôt Carson lui avait fait un résumé de l'état de santé de Rodney.

John se planta devant le Lieutenant et lui intima l'ordre de le suivre sur le balcon le plus proche de l'infirmerie.

_- A vos ordres mon colonel._

_- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? _questionna John, une fois sur le balcon.

_- Je vous l'ai dit, la glace s'est brisée sous les pieds ..._

_- Non ! Je connais cette histoire, _coupa John.

_- Je ne comprends pas votre question, _dit Hunter interloqué.

_- En russie ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé en russie ! Qu'est ce qui vous a rapproché, vous un militaire à un scientifique souvent mal luné, peu aimable, méprisant ..._

_- Arrêtez de parler de lui comme ça !_ cria Hunter. _Je vous rappelle qu'il est allongé sur un lit avec des côtes cassées, une commotion cérébrale et peut être des séquelles à la colonne vertébrale ! Et vous, vous me cassez les ..._

_- Et moi je vous rappelle Lieutenant que vous parlez à votre supérieur ! _coupa Sheppard.

_- Si vous voulez, on va parler d'homme à homme ... _Hunter quitta sa veste et la jeta plus loin. _Plus de grades, juste vous et moi, à mains nues ! _

Le Lieutenant avait de la haine dans les yeux, ses poings étaient serrés, prêts à cogner, John leva les mains en signe de paix pour calmer le jeune homme.

_- Je suis désolé Lieutenant, je suis allé trop loin. C'est la fatigue et le stress qui m'ont fait péter les plombs. _

_- Pourquoi le détestez vous autant ? _demanda rick, qui avait repris son calme.

John fut surpris par la question. Il s'accouda à la rambarde et prit une grande inspiration. L'air frais du soir qui tombait lui faisait du bien.

_- Je ne le déteste pas ... _il avait envie de dire que c'était tout le contraire mais cela lui était interdit de le crier sur les toits. _Je vous jure, je ne le déteste pas, parfois il est exaspérant mais il peut être loyal, serviable, adorable ... c'est plus qu'un coéquipier pour moi, c'est un ami. Mais voyez vous ... je me pose des questions. Vous avez un passé commun, et Rodney ne m'en a jamais parlé._

_- Je n'ai pas eu l'impression que vous étiez des amis proches, des confidents et l'oeil au beurre noir que vous aviez quand je suis arrivé prouve le contraire._

John effleura son oeil, il avait oublié cette facheuse histoire** (1)**. Est-ce que Rodney lui en voulait encore pour les remarques blessantes qu'il lui avait fait ?

_- Je suis un vrai con parfois, _admit Sheppard.

_- Mais Rodney vous aime bien malgré ça._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Quand vous avez perdu conscience l'autre fois sur la planète ... je ne me rappelle plus du nom ... il était inquiet, et quand dans le jumper le docteur Vera vous a envoyé une décharge électrique ... vous auriez dû le voir, il donnerait sa vie pour vous. _

_- C'est réciproque._

_- Est-ce qu'il le sait ? _

_- Oui ! euh ... sûrement ... je pense. Je n'ai pas été toujours tendre avec lui mais je pense qu'il doit savoir combien il compte pour moi ... je veux dire qu'il est une partie importante de mon équipe._

_- Est ce que vous lui avez dit tout ça ? _questionna Rick.

_- Non. _

_- Alors vous ne connaissez pas très bien Rodney. Il a constamment besoin d'être valorisé, d'avoir des compliments pour qu'il arrête de douter de lui, c'est pour ça qu'il « s'autoflatte ». _

_- Comment savez vous tout ça ?_

_- On a beaucoup parlé quand nous étions en Russie._

John en avait plein les pattes, au sens propre comme au figuré. Il alla s'asseoir par terre, Rick le rejoignit.

_- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé en Russie ?_ redemanda Sheppard.

_- J'avais été envoyé là-bas pour sécuriser le camp Clarkson, une base militaire américaine dans le nord de la sibérie, à Dixon dans la région de Taymyr. _Aux yeux interrogateurs de Sheppard, Rick détailla un peu plus. _C'est dans le cercle polaire artique, il fait froid, très froid, il n'y a pas âmes qui vivent, les hivers sont rudes._

_- J'ai vécu en antartique, je connais les hivers glacials. _

_- Bref, j'accompagnais les scientifiques lors des expéditions vers la base où les russes avaient installé leur porte des étoiles._

_- Une porte qu'ils nous avaient volé ..._

_- Je parlais très peu avec Rodney, c'est à peine si on se disait bonjour. _

_- Mais alors, qu'est ce qui c'est passé pour que ça change ? _

_- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Rodney a été un véritable héros, il m'a sauvé la vie._

John sourit en entendant ces mots, il fut fier de Rodney, fier de l'avoir dans son équipe. Hunter s'expliqua sur les circonstances de ce sauvetage.

**A suivre.**

**(1) tout comme moi.**

**Bon, pas top le chapitre mais je peux pas le changer. Deux semaines que je suis dessus, la reprise du boulot et la fatigue m'aident pas. Prochain chapitre ... peut être je vais expliquer le sauvetage, si vous voulez ... sinon je vais faire des retrouvailles mcshep.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Note du 7 juillet 2009**** : **Comme les chaînes déprogramment pour diffuser les funérailles de Michael Jackson j'en profite pour écrire car désolé, c'était un grand chanteur mais bon, ça m'énerve tout ce battage médiatique. Qu'il repose en paix.

**Note du 30 juillet 2009**** : **J'ai vexé mes muses avec ma colère contre Jackson ? Parce que pendant des jours aucune inspiration. Bon après un mois de mi-temps thérapeutique je me retrouve à nouveau en arrêt de travail car mon oeil n'a pas supporté le boulot sur ordinateur. Je commence à pouvoir sourire et la paupière du bas se soulève un peu. Encore deux ou trois mois minimum de rééducation.

**- 9 -**

_- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Rodney a été un véritable héros, il m'a sauvé la vie. On partait en hélicoptère pour la base russe quand le moteur a eu des soucis. On s'est écrasé sur un flanc de montagne, puis une avalanche a enseveli l'hélicoptère, on était dans la merde la plus totale. _

_- Et comment vous en êtes vous sorti ?_

_- L'obstination et l'ingéniosité de Rodney ... au départ nous étions trois, mais le pilote est mort sur le coup et moi je me suis réveillé dans un sale état. Je ne sentais plus rien en dessous des hanches et je crachais du sang. Nous étions protégés par la coque de l'appareil mais le froid qui y régnait ... _Rick eut un frisson ... _Rodney avait très mal à la tête mais comme mon état était pire que le sien il n'a rien fait paraître, pourtant il était gravement blessé. Nous n'avions plus de radio, plus aucun appareil en état de fonctionner, et limite en état d'hypothermie. Rodney a tenté pendant plusieurs heures de réparer la radio avec tous les éléments en sa possession dans l'hélico. Un véritable ingénieur. Plusieurs fois j'ai perdu connaissance mais Rodney m'a réveillé et m'a fait parler pour pas que je m'endorme. Je lui ai raconté ma vie, lui la sienne. Vers deux heures du matin, soit 14 heures après le crash il a eu quelqu'un de la base et un système de balise qu'il avait fabriqué ... ne me demandez pas comment il l'a fait ... bref vers deux heures du matin les recherches ont commencé pour nous retrouver. Mais entre la nuit et une tempête, il fallait pouvoir tenir. Alors Rodney s'est couché contre moi pour me réchauffer. _John serra les dents tellement fortement que sa machoire émis un « crac » ce qui n'échappa pas à Rick. _C'était juste pour que je ne souffre pas d'hypothermie ... pas autre chose ..._

_- Je n'ai rien dit, je l'ai bien compris._

_- Okayyyyyy_ ... répondit Hunter avec un début de sourire. _Pour en revenir à mon histoire, la nuit a été terrible, nous souffrions tous les deux, le froid était intense mais grâce à notre soutien respectif nous avons tenu le coup. On nous a retrouvé et on nous a emmené dans une base militaire en Finlande, proche de la frontière russe. Vu mon état de santé il me fallait plus qu'une infirmerie. _

_- Des blessures graves ? _

_- Fracture du bassin, écrasement de disques lombaires, un rein très abîmé ... pendant des mois, à l'hopital, je suis resté allongé, j'avais les jambes relevées, attachées à des cables, ensuite c'est les séances de kiné qui sont une véritable torture, toute la rééducation pour réapprendre à marcher, les jours optimistes suivis de jours pessimistes ... _

_- Rodney était près de vous ? _

_- Dans les premiers temps nous étions dans le même hopital, ensuite il est rentré au canada, mais il me parlait tous les jours avec messenger, il m'occupait l'esprit, il me remotivait quand je perdais espoir. C'était génial, tous les matins j'avais un mail de sa part, il me demandait comment j'allais, il me racontait ce qu'il faisait, où il en était dans sa rééducation ..._

_- Il a été gravement blessé lui aussi ? _questionna John.

_- Quand nous étions dans l'avion et qu'il s'affarait à réparer la radio, j'ai remarqué un problème au niveau de son visage. Sa lèvre tombait à gauche, il avait du mal à parler et quand il fermait son oeil gauche, il ne le fermait qu'à moitié. Quand il est arrivé à l'hopital le diagnotisque est tombé. Fracture du rocher, c'est l'os qui se trouve derrière l'oreille, c'est la base du crâne, et cette fracture a entrainé une paralysie faciale_ **(1)** _à gauche. Si vous le regardez aujourd'hui vous voyez qu'il garde encore des séquelles, sa bouche tombe un peu quand il sourit._

_- Je n'avais jamais remarqué ça,_ admit John. _Je ne fais pas assez attention à lui, je le connais peu, et c'est de ma faute. _

_- C'est parce que vous n'êtes pas proches, je suis sûr que ça va bientôt changer tout ça. Aucun de vous n'ose aller vers l'autre, apprenez à le connaître vous allez adorer le cotoyer un peu plus et je suis sûr qu'il sera plus concilliant, plus tranquille. Regardez les jours que vous avez passé à l'infirmerie après le passage du moustique pégasien ! Il est venu vous voir tous les jours, vous ne vous êtes pas disputés, je suis sûr que vous avez apprécié ces moments passés à deux._

_- Oui, c'est un peu pour ça que je suis resté plus longtemps que prévu à l'infirmerie, je ne voulais pas revenir dans la relation « collègues de travail ». _John eut un moment d'hésitation et finalement il posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis un moment. _Ne me répondez pas si je suis indiscret, mais ... que vous lui avez vous offert le soir de son anniversaire et ... et ... pourquoi aviez-vous le pantalon baissé jusqu'aux chevilles ?_

Hunter tourna la tête vers son supérieur et le regarda droit dans les yeux, du moins il tenta car la nuit étant tombée seules les lumières de la ville éclairaient un peu le balcon. Pour lui la relation entre john et rodney était une énigme et tout comme son homonyme de série télé il allait faire une enquête approfondie là-dessus.

_- Si je vous réponds, vous me promettez de répondre FRANCHEMENT à une seule question ?_

Sheppard sentit les poils de son cou se hérisser, son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra et une boule dans l'estomac fit son apparition. Etait-ce un piège ? Où le lieutenant voulait en venir ? Et si il lui demandait la nature de ses sentiments pour le canadien, pouvait-il le dénoncer à l'état major sans faire du mal à son meilleur ami ? Et si ...

_- Colonel ? Toujours avec moi ?_

_- Hein ? oui. Je réfléchissais._

_- J'ai vu ça. Alors ? Qu'elle est votre réponse ? Pour vous rassurer cette conversation restera personnelle et __**confidentielle**__._

John avait tapé dans le mille, il allait devoir répondre dans quelques minutes à une question sur ses sentiments envers Rodney, ou un truc de ce genre.

_- D'accord, vous me répondez et ensuite vous pouvez me demander ce que vous voulez, mais attention, une seule question._

_- Marché conclu. Donc, le cadeau que j'ai offert à Rodney c'est ma médaille d'or aux jeux paralympiques d'Athène en 2004. C'est grâce à son soutien que je me suis battu pour remarcher, et quand j'ai couru le 1500 mètres je l'ai fait pour lui. Cette année là les U.S.A. ont gagnés 27 médailles d'or. _**(2)**

_- Bravo, vous avez eu beaucoup de courage. Et c'est un beau geste de l'avoir offert à Rodney._

_- Il a été très ému, il a voulu me la rendre mais j'ai insisté. En ce qui concerne l'histoire du pantalon ... c'est tout simple. Je lui montrais mes cicatrices, celles après l'accident et une que j'ai à la cuisse après un combat au corps à corps en afghanistan dans la région de Baghran. Elle est grande comme ça._

Hunter plaça ses mains sur sa cuisse pour délimiter la longueur de cette marque de guerre. John sourit, il avait été jaloux et avait mal interprété les évènements et avait mis en péril sa fragile amitié avec McKay.

_- Maintenant Colonel, ma question._ John acquiesça. _Quels sont la nature des sentiments que vous éprouvez envers Rodney._

Voilà, la bombe était lâchée, hiroshima mon amour ou l'amour impossible entre deux êtres, coupables de cet amour interdit, punis par la communauté, arrachés l'un à l'autre au nom de la sainte morale ... John se sentait comme ça, coupable.

_- Et bien ... _

Les portes du balcon s'ouvrirent sur Beckett, ce qui coupa John dans ses aveux. Les deux militaires se levèrent, le médecin s'approcha d'eux.

_- Sauvez par le gong Colonel,_ murmura Hunter.

_- Ah ! Je vous cherchais. Nous avons terminé les examens médicaux, et j'ai préféré mettre Rodney dans un coma artificiel pour qu'il ne souffre pas._

_- Il va s'en sortir ?_ demanda Hunter.

_- Euh ... je ne vais pas vous mentir. Le pronostic vital est engagé, mais s'il passe la nuit il aura peut être une chance d'être sauvé. Ce qui m'inquiète c'est la commotion cérébrale, il peut faire une hémorra ... _

Les mots moururent dans la gorge du médecin, il soupira et posa une main tremblante sur sa bouche. John s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça.

_- Rodney est quelqu'un de fort, il va se battre et il va guérir. Ce n'est pas ce soir qu'on va le perdre, ce n'est pas inscrit dans sa destinée._

_- J'aimerai bien être aussi optimiste que vous Colonel, j'en ai vu des hommes et des femmes mourirent depuis que je suis dans cette galaxie, mais là, c'est un grand ami, mon meilleur ami ... _

_- Je sais Carson, et Rodney le sait aussi. Il faut qu'il sente qu'on croit en lui, il a toujours besoin d'être rassuré, et ce soir nous allons rester près de lui pour lui prouver la force de notre ... amitié._

_- Merci Colonel._ Les deux hommes se séparèrent. _Vous avez raison, nous allons rester près de lui ce soir. Vous venez ?_

_- Oui, on arrive._ John posa une main sur l'épaule d'Hunter. _J'ai encore une ou deux choses à dire au lieutenant et on vous rejoint. J'ai promis de vous répondre, _dit John à Rick une fois la porte du balcon fermée. _La nature de mes sentiments ? Je ne sais même pas moi même ce que je ressens. Comment mettre des mots là-dessus ? Depuis votre arrivée, j'ai été jaloux de voir la complicité qui existait entre vous, je l'ai toujours considéré comme __**mon **__jouet, __**mon**__ scientifique __**mon ... **__précieux._ John sourit à cette référence au film « Le seigneur des anneaux ». _Je suis comme le personnage de Gollum obnubilé par l'anneau sacré. Jamais je n'ai chercher à en savoir plus sur l'être humain ... Finalement ... je pense que ce n'est pas de l'amour que je ressens mais plutôt une attirance._

_- Merci de m'avoir répondu franchement. Maintenant, si on allait voir notre ami ?_

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie. Carson les attendait déjà et avait installé des sièges autour du lit du canadien. La nuit se passa sans problème, pas d'alertes médicales, ils parlèrent toute la nuit de leur ami commun. Plusieurs fois, John perdit le fil des conversations entre Carson et Rick, il était trop occupé à observer Rodney et à écouter bips symbolisant les battements de coeur sur le moniteur cardiaque. _Bip, bip, bip, baboum, baboum, baboum_. Le coeur de John se cala à celui de Rodney, leurs coeurs battèrent à l'unisson. _Baboum ... baboum ... baboum ..._

**A suivre. Pas d'inquiétude ce n'est pas une deathfic, mais j'en prépare une ...**

**(1) Et oui, je parle d'un sujet que je connais TRES bien. J'ai toujours dit que David H. a dû avoir une paralysie faciale car sa bouche est tordue. Je maintiens ce que je dis encore plus aujourd'hui. **

**(2) L'apparition de McKay dans SG1 est dans l'épisode « 48 heures » diffusé en 2001. Donc il part normalement pour la russie début 2002. Les J.O. de Salt Lake City étant en hiver 2002 je trouve que ce serait trop tôt pour Hunter de participer aux J.O. donc c'est pourquoi j'ai choisi Athène en 2004. J'ai préféré vérifier les dates pour être plausible.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Note du 15 août 2009**** : **POV de Rodney. Merci pour vos reviews.

**- 10 -**

Je ferme les yeux et inspire longuement, laissant l'air marin entrer dans mes poumons. Je suis bien, je suis zen, le soleil est présent mais il n'est pas brûlant. Je peux me promener sans problème sans crème solaire. Le sable est chaud sous mes pieds, il est doux, avec mes orteils je creuse un petit trou et enterre mon pied dans la fraîcheur de la sous-couche sableuse, je me baisse et en prend un peu dans ma main, il glisse entre mes doigts, jamais je n'ai connu un sable aussi agréable sur Terre. Pourtant, j'en ai fait des îles paradisiaques quand je donnais des conférences.

Un bruit derrière moi, c'est un oiseau qui s'envole, il a la tête et les ailes bleues et son ventre est blanc et orange. A une autre époque j'aurai sursauté mais là je me sens tellement bien, tellement au calme, ça fait bien longtemps que je ne me suis pas senti aussi bien. Promis, juré, je n'ai pas pris de petits cachets roses, à moins qu'on m'en ait donné à mon insu.

Je m'approche un peu plus de l'eau, elle est turquoise, claire, et ... fraîche. Je viens de tremper mes pieds. Le bruit des vagues s'échouant sur les rochers et sur la plage me berce. Je ferme encore une fois les yeux. Dieu que ça fait du bien ce petit repos.

J'évite de me rappeler dans quelles circonstances j'ai eu droit à ce repos, dès que j'essaie d'y penser un mal de tête vient jouer les troubles fêtes. Alors j'oublie, je profite du moment présent. Je retourne sur la plage et je m'assois, je prends un morceau de bâton et je dessine sur le sable. Je dessine le schéma d'un E2PZ mais bon, je dessine tout de même. Je n'ai jamais été fort pour ça, enfant mes parents ne reconnaissaient pas le lapin ou le cheval que je venais de reproduire.

Je regarde autour de moi, je ne me rappelle plus où se trouve le jumper. Qui a piloté le jumper au juste ? Comment suis je arrivé ... Aïe. Le mal de tête. Je commence à m'inquiéter sérieusement, j'ai peut être une tumeur ou un début d'anévrisme au cerveau. Ce qui me semble bizarre c'est que les douleurs commencent dès que j'essaie de me souvenir. Essayons pour voir ? Alors, Qu'est ce que j'ai mangé ce ma... Aïe aïe aïe. Ouais, pas normal.

Tout ça est trop beau pour être vrai, sûrement un coup des wraiths ou des géniis. Je suis probablement coinçé dans une machine, peut être la même qui était sur l'aurora.

_- Y a quelqu'un ?_

Ce paradis tropical me fait à présent aussi peur que l'enfer. Je suis seul, dans un endroit inconnu, j'aimerai avoir des réponses à mes nombreuses questions.

_- Tenez le coup Rodney, nous avons besoin de vous._

Sheppard, c'est la voix de Sheppard, je regarde de partout mais je ne le vois pas. C'est comme si la voix me venait du ciel. Si je raconte au Colonel que je l'ai pris pour Dieu le père il va me faire enfermer. Où est il ? Il me fait sûrement une blague. Pourquoi me demande t'il de tenir le coup ? Il va me sauver, c'est ça.

_- __**Sheppaaaaaard **__! _J'hurle mais personne ne m'entend. _**Riiiiiick **__! Est ce que quelqu'un m'entend ?_

Je dois être dans un monde virtuel, et mes amis doivent tout tenter pour me sortir de là. Le ciel s'assombrit, le vent se lève, le sable me fouette le visage, je protège mon visage avec mon t-shirt. Je respire à peine de peur d'avaler du sable.

**oOo**

_- Qu'est ce qu'il a Carson ?_

_- Je ne sais pas, c'est comme s'il faisait de l'apnée du sommeil. Allez Rodney, respirez. _

Le médecin lui administra par voie intra-veineuse un léger tranquilisant. Quelques secondes plus tard le canadien respira normalement et Sheppard souffla. Carson alla vers son bureau et revint avec deux infirmiers, ils débloquèrent les roues du lit et le déplacèrent.

_- Qu'est ce que vous faites ?_ demanda John.

_- Cette crise n'est pas normale, je préfère faire un IRM pour contrôler son cerveau. Vous deux restez là, je vous tiens au courant dès que j'aurai fait les examens. _

Rick et John se regardèrent, l'inquiétude put se lire sur leurs visages.

**oOo**

La tempête s'est arrêtée, je suis allongé sur le sable, la tête me tourne, je crois que mon estomac va rendre tous les repas de la semaine passée. J'entend un bruit, comme si quelqu'un tapait contre un mur avec un marteau. Boum, boum, boum, boum, et encore des boums plus rapides. Les boums sont comme des notes, il y a par exemple cinq do puis cinq fa, ca me rappelle presque le film _« Rencontre du troisième type »_ quand les extraterrestres jouent des notes pour rentrer en contact avec les humains **(1)**. Peut être est-ce ça. Mes geôliers tentent de me parler ... si j'avais moins mal à la tête j'essayerai de comprendre. On verra ça plus tard.

_- Pitié ! Cessez ce bruit !_

Comme une réponse à ma prière le tintamarre s'arrête. Je reste allongé, j'ai besoin de repos, je vais dormir quelques minutes, je ne crains rien içi, enfin je crois ...

**oOo**

John se leva brusquement quand il entendit un bruit de roues, les infirmiers revinrent avec Rodney. Le visage confiant de Carson le soulagea, le médecin lui confirma qu'il n'y avait rien à l'IRM.

_- J'ai dû arrêter le coma artificiel, espérons qu'il se réveille bientôt. Le Docteur Soler va prendre la suite, il se trouve au laboratoire, appelez le s'il y a le moindre problème._

_- Vous allez où Carson ?_

_- Je dois opérer ... une urgence ... je vous confie Rodney._

_- Comptez sur nous._

Une fois le médecin et les infirmiers partis, John rapprocha sa chaise du lit et posa sa main sur celle de McKay.

_- Je vous laisse seul avec lui, _dit Hunter. _Je vais prendre une douche et me reposer un peu, appelez moi s'il y a du changement._

**oOo**

C'est bizarre, durant mon sommeil j'ai eu l'impression que quelqu'un me tenait la main mais en ouvrant les yeux j'ai remarqué que j'étais toujours seul sur cette plage. Je m'assois et regarde à nouveau l'océan. Ma gorge se serre, je me sens si fatigué, si seul, comme si quelqu'un me manquait. Hunter ? Ma soeur ? Je ne sais pas.

_- Je suis là Rodney, je resterai là tant que vous ne vous réveillerez pas._

John Sheppard, j'entends à nouveau sa voix, un sourire se dessine sur mon visage, je suis content de l'entendre. Je crois que c'est lui qui me manque. Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ? Réveiller ? je suis endormi ou ... dans le coma ! Oui, je me rappelle de la dernière mission. La neige, le froid, une chute sans fin, une douleur effroyable lorsque mon corps touche le sol dur et glaçé. Il faut que je me concentre et que j'ouvre les yeux. Je me lève, un vortex se forme sous mes pieds, je suis aspiré dedans, je glisse ...

**oOo**

Bip, bip, bip, j'entends le bruit d'une machine, pas de doute je suis à l'infirmerie. J'essaie d'ouvrir les yeux mais la tête me tourne. Doucement, je dois prendre mon temps. Je sens une présence à mes côtés, quelqu'un me tiens la main et la serre un peu plus. Je respire un bon coup et ouvre plus grand les yeux. Ma vue est trouble mais je vois un sourire magnifique, un sourire soulagé, un sourire heureux. Je ne pensais pas voir autant d'émotions dans un seul sourire. Je comprends pourquoi Sheppard fait craquer autant de femmes avec cette arme de séduction. Il se lève et devant mon air inquiet il tapote ma main.

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais prévenir le médecin que vous êtes réveillé et je vais aussi appeler Hunter. _

En y réfléchissant, je préfère cent fois être là avec mes amis même si je souffre le martyr que d'être seul sur une île paradisiaque.

**A suivre. **

Je ne sais pas comment terminer ce chapitre. Pas grave. Histoire bientôt finie. Pour le choix d'une île durant le coma cela vient une nièce à mon beau père qui était plongée dans un coma artificiel et qui s'est retrouvée sur une île imaginaire durant cette période.

**(1)** c'est exactement à ça que je pensais pendant que j'étais dans le tube de la machine, ça m'a détressé.


	11. Chapter 11

**Note du 21 août 2009**** : J'ai eu un ptit souçi avec Word, il m'a planté et j'ai perdu la fin de mon chapitre, j'ai dûr réécrire avec le peu de mémoire que j'ai. C'est l'avant dernier chapitre normalement. Bonne lecture.**

**- 11 -**

Trois semaines, voilà trois semaines que l'accident a eu lieu et je sors tout juste de l'infirmerie. Je crois que j'ai battu mon record personnel d'occupation de l'antre du vaudou écossais. Non, je ne devrais pas l'appeler comme ça, Carson est un médecin génial et un ami sincère. Il a été tellement présent, tellement gentil, tellement indulgent envers moi car je lui ai mené la vie dure durant ces semaines. Mon fichu caractère n'a pas vraiment repris le dessus mais les douleurs m'ont fait dire des choses méchantes. J'ai parfois été minable avec Carson, et pas qu'avec lui, surtout dernièrement avec John ... Il ne me pardonnera pas cette fois-ci. S'il le fait, c'est un fou, j'ai été odieux. Lors de notre dernière dispute je l'ai traité de tous les noms, je lui ai dit que je voulais qu'il dégage, que j'en avais marre de lui, de ses conseils ... Il a levé un sourcil à la Monsieur Spock, a ouvert la bouche mais aucun mot n'est sorti. Juste avant qu'il ne parte j'ai vu de la tristesse dans son regard.

_- Ca va ce matin Docteur McKay ? _

Je n'avais pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir trop absorbé par mes pensées. Mon infirmière personnelle, Sylvia, vient m'aider à prendre ma douche, m'habiller, et dans moins d'une heure un soldat m'apportera le petit déjeuner. Ensuite viendra l'heure de ma séance de kinésithérapie puis réunion avec Zelenka, puis déjeuner, puis retour du kiné, ensuite après midi de libre (souvent en tête à tête avec mon ordinateur) et pour finir diner. Le soir Hunter vient enfin me voir, s'il n'est pas parti en mission, et souvent on se promène dans les zones désertes de la cité. Je n'aime pas que les gens me regardent cloué dans un fauteuil, je n'aime pas non plus quand les gens détournent le regard, j'aimerai tellement qu'ils restent naturels ... Le fauteuil n'est là que pour quelques semaines, le temps que mes jambes retrouvent leurs tonus.

_- Allez, vous allez vous mettre sur votre flanc gauche et vous allez faire glisser vos jambes en bas du lit, ensuite vous allez prendre appui sur votre bras pour vous relever._

_- Je sais ce que je dois faire !_ Oups, le ton a été un peu trop sec. _Excusez moi, je ne suis pas du matin._

_- Et bien, vous allez être rapidement de bonne humeur le matin sinon vous allez le regretter amèrement jeune homme !_

Interloqué, je regarde l'infirmière. Que répondre à ça ? Je souris tout simplement, un sourire franc, c'est la deuxième fois qu'une femme me tient tête comme ça. La première femme s'appelait Catherine, c'était ma tante et Sylvia lui ressemble beaucoup. Elles doivent avoir le même âge. Je me relève tant bien que mal, mon infirmière m'aide à m'installer sur le fauteuil direction la douche.

J'ai dû me battre, pas longtemps, avec Elisabeth pour pouvoir rester sur Atlantis. Je ne voulais pas être rapatrié, je ne voulais pas m'éloigner de mes amis, sur Terre il ne me reste plus que ma soeur, et peut être Samantha Carter comme connaissance mais je pense qu'elle ne se serait pas déplacée pour venir me voir, je ne me voile pas la face, elle ne m'apprécie que moyennement, je parle de Carter bien sûr.

**oOo**

Une semaine passe, elle me semble interminable. Quand Hunter vient me voir nous parlons de tout sauf d'une chose, John Sheppard. Il me manque terriblement, il a été si présent pendant mon séjour à l'infirmerie et comment je l'ai remercié ? Je ne suis qu'un idiot.

_- Et comment va Sheppard ?_

C'est fait, j'ai posé la question, mais mon coeur va lâcher tellement il bat vite. Hunter s'arrête de pousser le fauteuil et se met devant moi. Il s'accroupit et me regarde bizarrement.

_- Tu poses la question seulement maintenant ? Tu te rends compte que ça fait une semaine que tu es sorti ?_

_- Et bien quoi ? Il n'est pas venu me voir une seule fois depuis que ..._

_- Tu m'étonnes ! _me coupe Hunter. _Tu l'as envoyé balader, il a mis sa vie entre parenthèse pour être présent à tes côtés, tu as un caractère de mer... de cochon,_ se reprend t'il, _et tu ne te rends pas compte combien tes paroles peuvent faire mal. Mais un peu d'eau dans ton vin bon sang ! _

Si j'avais été sur mes jambes j'aurai reculé de quelques pas tellement le ton d'Hunter est dur. Je ne pensais qu'un jour j'allais l'entendre prendre la défense du Colonel. Je mets ma main sur mes yeux et j'essaie de me calmer. Ma tête hésite entre la colère, la honte et la tristesse. Mon souffle est saccadé, je sens une main qui se pose sur mon épaule.

_- Excuse moi Rodney, je n'aurai pas dû être aussi dur. _

_- Tout ce que tu dis est juste ... _j'enlève ma main de devant mes yeux et regarde mon ami. _Je lui ai fait du mal, j'aurai dû me contrôler, mais ma vraie nature a repris le dessus, je suis méprisable, je suis indigne d'avoir des amis. _

_- Ne dis pas ça, tu es quelqu'un de bon, gentil, loyal ... _

_- Alors pourquoi quand quelqu'un s'approche un peu trop de moi j'ai tendance à mettre un mur immense entre nous ?_

_- Tu as peur d'aimer ... c'est tout._

_- Je ne suis pas amoureux de Sheppard ! _

Devant mon indignation Hunter sourit. Il me tape sur la jambe, se relève et pousse à nouveau mon fauteuil.

_- Aimer, Rodney, ce n'est pas forcément de la passion, ça peut être un attachement qu'on éprouve auprès de quelqu'un, tu m'aimes non ?_

_- Oui, _dis je doucement.

_- Et nous sommes pas amoureux comme des amants, nous nous aimons comme des amis, mais je trouve intéressant la réaction que tu viens d'avoir à propos du Colonel Sheppard ..._

Hunter ne cache pas son amusement, il est même à deux doigts de rire.

_- Si tu lui en parles je te jure ..._

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne lui dirai rien. _

On se dirige vers un téléporteur alors qu'on se trouve déjà dans la bonne section, il appuie sur une autre zone.

_- On ne va pas dans notre endroit habituel ?_

_- Non, j'ai découvert un balcon avec une superbe vue, j'aimerai te la montrer. D'accord ?_

_- D'accord._

**oOo**

Les portes du balcon s'ouvrent, il donne sur les quartiers d'habitations, c'est magnifique la lumière qui scintille, la cité est comme un diamant posé sur l'eau. Soudain, j'entends le son d'une guitare, il y a des notes, je crois que je connais la chanson. Mais qui est dans le coin ? Comme pour répondre à ma question une voix se fait entendre. Mon Dieu, c'est John ...

_**I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky I'll be there  
I swear like a shadow that's by your side I'll be there  
For better or worse, till death do us part **_

_**I'll ... I'll ... I'll ...**_

Sa voix se brise et mon coeur aussi.

_**I'll love you with every beat of my heart  
**_

Plus rien, un grand silence, je suis pétrifié sur mon fauteuil, des larmes menacent de couler, c'est à peine si j'ose respirer. Mon coeur bat si fort. Arrête de battre aussi fort mon coeur, celui de John ne sera jamais à toi. Le bruit de portes qui s'ouvrent, des bruits de pas, Hunter me fait signe de me taire.

_- En me promenant l'autre jour j'ai découvert cette zone, _murmure t'il,_ j'ai découvert également que Sheppard vient régulièrement jouer de la musique à deux balcons d'içi. _

_- Il a l'air d'être tellement triste ..._

_- Il faudrait que tu lui parles._

Quelques minutes plus tard nous repartons pour mes quartiers. Je n'ai presque pas dormi cette nuit là.

**oOo**

Je suis fatigué, la journée a été longue et j'ai repensé à hier soir, la chanson est restée dans ma tête tout l'après midi. Je suis seul sur un balcon, la vue est superbe, elle donne sur l'océan, pas un seul batiment en face. J'entends les portes du balcon s'ouvrir, je me retourne et accueille le visiteur d'un sourire. Je suis heureux, il a eu le message et il est venu.

_- Bonsoir John._

**A suivre.**

J'ai aimé écrire ce chapitre, surtout parce que **j'adoooore** cette chanson. Il faut l'écouter mais avec l'interprétation country de John Michael Montgomery. Vous trouverez une vidéo sur youtube.

_Traduction de I SWEAR_

_Et je jure sur la lune et les étoiles dans le ciel que je serai là  
Je jure comme l'ombre qui est à tes côtés que je serai là _

_Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare  
Je t'aimerai avec chacun des battements de mon coeur  
_

_ps : je finis cette histoire et je reprendrai ma fic "c'est votre histoire". Promis, juré._


	12. Chapter 12

**Note du 27 août 2009**** : **demain fin de mon arrêt de travail, mais j'ai encore trois semaines de vacances. Je vais essayer d'écrire les suites de mes fics. Celle là finit aujourd'hui. Merci de l'avoir suivie et merci pour vos nombreuses reviews.

**- 12 -**

J'entends les portes du balcon s'ouvrir, je me retourne et accueille le visiteur d'un sourire. Je suis heureux, il a eu le message et il est venu.

_- Bonsoir John._

_- Bonsoir McKay._

Oups, il m'appelle par mon nom pour mettre sûrement de la distance, et le ton n'est pas vraiment amical. Bien fait pour moi. Il ne bouge pas, il croise ses bras et me regarde. Il faut que je bouge mon fauteuil roulant pour être face à lui sinon je vais avoir un torticolis. Je mets les mains sur les roues pour faire pivoter le fauteuil mais une de mes roues tape contre le mur, j'ai du mal à manoeuvrer.

_- Attendez, je vais vous aider, _déclare John. Il se met derrière moi et bouge le fauteuil. _Où voulez vous vous mettre ?_

_- Euh ... comme vous restiez planté devant les portes je voulais être face à vous ... _

_- D'accord, _murmure t'il.

Je me retrouve dos à la balustrade, John s'assoit sur le banc et me regarde, attendant patiemment que je parle.

_- Rick vous a dit que je voulais m'excuser ?_

_- Il m'a juste dit que vous vouliez me parler._

_- J'ai été nul, je n'aurai jamais dû vous insulter à l'infirmerie, la souffrance m'a fait dire n'importe quoi._

_- Moi ce sont vos paroles qui m'ont fait souffrir. Je suis venu TOUS les jours, négligeant mon travail pour être avec vous, et qu'est ce que j'ai reçu en retour ? des reproches. _

Je baisse les yeux et observe mes mains. Je ne peux pas affronter son regard.

_- Je suis désolé John. Je comprendrais si vous ne voulez plus me parler, si vous ne voulez plus que je fasse partie de votre équipe, si vous ..._

_- Arrête ! _hurle t'il, je suis surpris par le tutoiement. _Pourquoi est ce que vous ramenez tout à vous ?!? Vous n'êtes pas le centre du monde, c'est pour ça que vous faites du mal aux gens qui tentent de se rapprocher de vous. Il n'y a que vous qui comptez, vous ne voyez pas combien vos amis peuvent aussi souffrir !_

_- Vous souffrez en ce moment ?_ je le vois qui lève les yeux au ciel. _John, parlez moi._

_- C'est vrai, je ne vais pas bien en ce moment. _

_- C'est à cause de ce que je vous ai dit ?_

_- Non ... oui ... un peu ... ce n'est pas ce que vous avez dit mais le moment où vous l'avez dit. J'étais en pleine détresse, j'avais besoin d'un ami et vous m'avez envoyé balader. Je venais de recevoir une très mauvaise nouvelle de la Terre. _Il ferme les yeux et inspire longuement. _Je venais d'apprendre que ma femme venait de mourir (1)._

_- Ta ... votre femme ? _mon monde s'écroule, j'observe mon ami, je réalise que mon coeur avait battu pour un homme marié, je comprends maintenant sa tristesse dans la voix quand il chantait « I swear ». Ce n'était pas pour moi qu'il chantait sa chanson mais pour elle. _Je suis désolé._

_- Merci. En vérité c'était mon ex-femme, mais un lien trés fort nous unissait, nous étions restés amis. Ca me fait bizarre de me dire que je ne la reverrai plus jamais._

Il ferme les yeux mais j'ai bien vu que les larmes menacent de couler. Il se lève et s'appuie contre la balustrade, j'ai envie de le rejoindre. Alors, je mets le frein à mon fauteuil, je mets mes paumes sur les accoudoirs et avec le peu de force que j'ai dans les bras je me soulève. Je suis presque debout, il faut juste que je trouve mon équilibre et ... oh non ! Merde !

_- Rodney !!! _Je sens des bras qui m'entourent, John m'a rattrapé à temps avant que je ne tombe. _Tu es complètement fou d'essayer de te lever tout seul !_

_- Je voulais venir te rejoindre._ Je sens qu'il essaye de me réinstaller sur le fauteuil. _Non, attends, laisse moi debout quelques minutes._

_- D'accord, mais je te tiens._

_- Je veux juste faire ce que je n'ai pas fait l'autre jour. Hug me._ Je pose une main dans son dos et une autre sur sa nuque, je rapproche nos deux corps, je me colle à lui, il pose son menton sur mon épaule. _Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là pour toi, mais je te jure que ça va changer. Si tu veux me parler de jour comme de nuit, tu pou..._

Je m'arrête figé sur place. Je viens de sentir quelque chose, un mouvement au niveau de l'entrejambe, pas de mon côté, mais du côté de John. Nan ! C'est pas possible ! C'est mon imagination. Je le sens qu'il se décolle un peu de moi, son menton quitte mon épaule, maintenant il me regarde en se pinçant les lèvres comme un gamin pris en faute. J'ouvre la bouche pour parler mais aucun son ne sort, je le regarde dans les yeux. Oups, j'ai eu tort. C'est au tour de John d'être étonné, quand il sent que j'ai le même problème. Nous nous mettons à rire.

_- Bon, qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?_ me demande John.

_- Je ne sais pas._

_- Toi, le brillant scientifique tu ne sais pas ? _

_- Je suis astrophysicien ..._

_- Et bien, je crois qu'on va y aller doucement ... Humph !_

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je capture déjà ses lèvres, je force un peu le passage et nos langues se rencontrent pour la première fois. Nous nous séparons à bout de souffle.

_- Euh ... quand je disais y aller doucement, je voulais dire rentrer chacun dans nos quartiers._

_- Oh ! _je baisse la tête, déçu. Mais John attrape mon menton et me force à le regarder.

_- Tu as peut être mal compris mes propos mais j'en suis heureux. Je ne pensais pas que tu allais prendre des initiatives._ Il m'embrasse doucement sur les lèvres. _Il va falloir qu'on fasse très attention, j'ai une carrière à protéger._

_- Je sais, et moi j'ai un statut de chef à garder. On va y aller doucement ... dans notre relation je parle, parce que je n'ai aucune expérience avec un homme._

_- Moi non plus. _

_- John ? _

_- Oui ?_

_- Tu peux m'aider à m'asseoir ? Je fatigue._

_- Bien sûr. Je te raccompagne à ta chambre ?_

**oOo**

Nous sommes tous les deux dans Jumper 7 et nous ... batifolons pour ne pas dire autre chose. Voilà deux mois que notre histoire a commencé, nous jouons bien la comédie devant nos amis mais une fois seuls ... Wow ! Nous sommes donc dans le Jumper quand soudain un coup et un cri se font entendre. Nous nous relevons rapidement et regardons dehors.

_- Merde ! Zelenka ! Il s'est assommé je crois. _

Mon cher confrère est couché par terre, dans les vapes. John me tape sur l'épaule et me montre quelque chose. Nous voyons Teyla sortir en courant d'un autre Jumper, suivit de près par Hunter qui remet sa chemise dans son pantalon.

_- Alors ça ! Il nous a caché cette relation._

_- Silence John, il vient par içi._

_- Arrête, il ne va pas nous entendre._

Hunter se penche sur le corps de Zelenka, prend son pouls et regarde autour de lui. Il s'avance avec les mains devant et touche notre Jumper. Il tape dessus et met ensuite ses mains sur ses hanches.

_- Les gars, vous devriez faire ça ailleurs,_ nous dit-il.

_- Merde, merde, merde, on est découvert, _dis je en remettant mon t-shirt.

John appuie sur un bouton et le Jumper redevient visible. Hunter fait le tour et entre dans le vaisseau une fois le sas arrière ouvert.

_- Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ? Vous n'êtes pas prudent les gars. _

_- Désolés, _disons nous en coeur.

_- Bon, sortez d'içi avant que Radek ne se réveille, je lui expliquerai que j'étais avec quelqu'un et que j'avais mis le Jumper en mode furtif. _

_- C'est presque la vérité,_ dis je. _On t'a vu avec Teyla et ..._

_- Sors d'içi et pas un mot sur mon histoire avec ta coéquipière. On aimerait que ca reste secret._

_- Oui, mais ..._

_- Dégage !_

John m'attrape le bras et nous courons vers la sortie. Hunter est le seul à être dans la confidence, il l'a su dès le lendemain de mon premier baiser avec John. Il ne m'a pas jugé, il m'a même félicité.

Je regarde une dernière fois vers Hunter qui est retourné vers Zelenka. Je lui souris. Grâce à lui j'ai trouvé un autre ami militaire, et même plus qu'un ami. Merci Rick.

**Fin. **

(1) The Queen of Deathfic !!! c'était pas prévu au départ. lol.


End file.
